Tiempos de cambio I: La alianza
by Grillowz
Summary: Harry Potter es un Auror. Draco Malfoy lleva la estigma de Mortífago, por lo que ha decidido cambiar por completo su futuro. Sin embargo, las cosas no son como parecen. El mundo mágico vuelve a estar amenazado: y entre la amenaza, dos mundos que parecían haberse dividido años antes se unen como si todo estuviera escrito en las estrellas.
1. El maleficio Putrus

**Tiempos de cambio I: La alianza.**

 **Summary completo:** _ **Harry Potter**_ _es un auror reconocido tanto por su trabajo como por salvar al Mundo Mágico de la maldad de Voldemort._ _ **Draco Malfoy**_ _lleva la estigma de Mortífago, por lo que ha decidido cambiar por completo su futuro: se casó, tuvo un hijo, y actualmente es un sanador bastante reconocido por su paciencia, temple y educación, una bondad tan profunda que incluso podría olvidarse la marca que lleva en su brazo._

 _Sin embargo, las cosas no son como parecen. El mundo mágico vuelve a estar amenazado, ésta vez por un extraño brujo conocido como_ _ **Irragor, la serpiente de plata**_ _. Y entre la amenza, dos mundos que parecían haberse dividido años antes se unen como si todo estuviera escrito en las estrellas._

 **Advertencias:** Slash. AH, y esta primera parte de la historia contiene m-preg. Aunque es un spoiler total decirlo, hay a quienes no les agrada, y es mejor que estén advertidos.

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes (con algunas cuantas excepciones) no me pertenecen. Su dueña original es Jotaká y le agradezco a la vida porque nos haya dejado jugar con sus creaciones.

* * *

 _Uno: El maleficio putrus._

Harry abrió los ojos. Lo último que recordaba era esa batalla en la cual los aurores habían perseguido por alguna zona al sur a ese grupo de magos oscuros, lanzándose hechizos y encantamientos, maldiciones e incapacitantes. Y entonces allí estaba, despertando en San Mungo —reconocía el techo, las cortinas, el aroma a pociones curativas y el murmullo bajo de los sanadores— quién sabe cuánto tiempo después, con la vista borrosa a falta de los lentes y un dolor de cabeza imperial.

Lo primero que hizo fue buscar en la mesa de junto sus lentes. De sus entradas a San Mungo reconocía lo que había en la habitación; parecía que los Mortífagos que quedaban seguían empecinándose con herirlo de formas graves. Encontró los lentes sintiendo un dolor atroz en el brazo derecho mientras los buscaba, y cuando se los puso pudo ver la habitación con claridad. Era de día, la luz de unos débiles rayos de sol se asomaban por la ventana a su izquierda. Y la puerta a su derecha estaba cerrada, pero se abrió dejando pasar al sanador.

Apenas si lo reconoció. Tenía una expresión serena y tranquila en el rostro blanco, y no había odio o acusación en sus ojos grises cuando se acercó para examinarlo. Lo único que delataba que se conocían desde antes y que habían tenido un mal pasado era la forma en que sus labios se curvaban, apenas, con picardía.

—Bien, Potter, al parecer te encuentras bien —dijo, después de haberle pasado la varita por la cabeza. Una varita nueva, se dio cuenta Harry; la anterior había sido incautada por el Ministerio a pesar de que él había querido devolvérsela, ya que después de todo, ¿quién confiaría en Draco Malfoy?

El Ministerio había conseguido hacer varitas con restricciones. Eran varitas que podían hacer casi todo los hechizos, pero cuyo núcleo les prohibía hacer cierta cantidad de hechizos de magia oscura, y obviamente tampoco las maldiciones imperdonables. De intentarse más de una vez, el hechizo rebotaría y caería contra el mago que lo hiciera. Algunos magos habían tenido la suerte de que esas varitas sean fabricadas específicamente para ellos, magos como Narcissa Malfoy y el mismísimo Draco Malfoy.

Malfoy madre e hijo se habían salvado de Azkabán —reemplazándola por prisión domiciliaria durante un año y servicio a la comunidad durante diez— gracias a la declaración de Harry y su decisión de salvarlos. No sabía por qué lo había hecho, pero no podía pensar en Draco Malfoy en Azkabán. La pena le carcomía el alma casi como el beso de un dementor.

Lucius Malfoy había sido otra historia diferente, algo en lo que Harry no quería pensar.

—Aunque me parece que tienes una contusión cerebral —murmuró Draco, luego de dar otra vuelta con la varita por la cabeza. Tocó apenas su cabeza con la punta de ella y Harry se estremeció—. Sí, una contusión cerebral. ¿Qué recuerdas, Potter?

No pronunciaba su nombre con odio, ni con rabia. Simplemente pronunciaba su nombre como cualquier sanador profesional hablándole a un paciente.

—No mucho —respondió, y vio que Draco hizo una mueca—. Recuerdo que alguien me lanzó una maldición. Luego no mucho —especificó, poniendo mucho esfuerzo en intentar recordar exactamente qué maldición había sido. No recordaba el rostro de su atacante, ni tampoco qué palabras había gritado para maldecirlo, pero sí recordaba el color de la maldición: era de un violeta sorprendentemente claro, brillante y fuerte que impactó contra su brazo.

Justo donde le dolía.

Seguramente allí había caído y debido a la persecusión los demás Aurores no pudieron hacerse cargo de él hasta más tarde. ¿Habrían atrapado a los brujos?

—¿Recuerdas el nombre de la maldición? ¿El color? ¿Algo? —preguntó Draco, apartándose de él y examinando algo en unos pergaminos. Parecía un médico muggle, con la bata blanca sobre la túnica gris de diseños en celeste, bastante más austera de lo que un Malfoy podría haber elegido por voluntad propia.

—Era color violeta claro. Diría lila —le informó Harry, y Draco asintió con la cabeza, anotando algo con una pluma en los pergaminos—. ¿Qué efecto tuvo?

—Yo diría que mientras no muevas ese brazo en los próximos días, sobrevivirás —le dijo, con una pequeñísima sonrisa en los labios. Harry también sonrió. Malfoy podía llegar a ser agradable cuando se lo proponía, pero al parecer en su época de clases no se lo había propuesto mucho.

—¡Ya déjenme pasar! —oyó la voz de Ron fuera del cuarto e intentó incorporarse. Ron entró como un bólido a la habitación, con la túnica de Auror ondeando arrugada y sucia de polvo. Una sanadora lucía realmente molesta junto con otro sanador aún más molesto, con la túnica aún más arrugada, alisándosela con las manos extendidas—. Harry, ¿cómo te encuent...? —y sus ojos se detuvieron en el sanador junto a Harry—. ¿Malfoy?

—Sanador Malfoy, no pudimos detenerlo —se excusó la sanadora. Harry la reconoció: era la sanadora Amy Leans, y había atendido su caso cuando había llegado con el brazo roto hacia un mes. No reconocía al sanador junto a ella, pero por su edad parecía recién haber salido de Hogwarts.

—Déjenlo estar —dijo Draco, con la mano extendida suavemente—. Harry necesita unas pociones para el dolor y tomar reconstituyentes durante dos semanas, todos los días. Las contusiones cerebrales pueden volverse feas si no se tratan —dijo esto último mirando de reojo a Harry, informándole parte de su estado. Sin embargo, Ron se había vuelto rojo: su rostro pecoso brillaba, enfurecido.

—¡Maldito mortífago! ¿¡Te crees con el deber de jugar con la salud de Harry, tú...!?

—Weasley, por favor —si Harry no hubiera visto la expresión de Draco, no lo hubiera creído. Fruncía levemente el ceño a la vez que alzaba las cejas, en una expresión que era tanto de molestia como de perplejidad—. Te he dejado pasar, pero manten tus palabras dentro de tu boca. ¿Quieres ver a Potter? Se encuentra bien, está aquí, no le he hecho más daño yo que los brujos que intentaban atraparos. Así que deja de gritar y cálmate, o me veré obligado a expulsarte de la habitación.

Hablaba con dignidad y educación, y en ningún momento había insultado, o bajado la cabeza. El rostro de Ron seguía ardiendo, pero asintió, con los labios blancos de tan fuerte que los apretaba.

—Amy, Jack, por favor, iros. Todo está en orden —pidió Draco, y ambos sanadores abandonaron la habitación, cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas. Ron pareció encontrar la forma de calmarse unos instantes y avanzó hasta estar junto a Harry.

Harry tenía una expresión casi cómica en el rostro.

—¿Cuando cambiarás, Ron? —preguntó, rodando los ojos burlonamente. Él ya no tenía prejucios. Había conocido a Slytherins que habían estado en el lado equivocado, en el momento equivocado, y ahora eran realmente buenos Aurores, Sanadores o incluso trabajadores de la comunidad. Era su trabajo y el de Ron inspeccionarlos una vez cada año en visitas sorpresas, aunque luego de seis años de la guerra y que el Mundo Mágico se encontrara en paz nadie creía que el mal pudiera volver a caer sobre Inglaterra, e incluso el mundo.

—No cambiaré hasta que todos los mortífagos estén en Azkabán —siseó el pelirrojo en voz baja, y Harry negó con la cabeza, pero no dijo nada. De nada servía discutir con su amigo: era completamente necio en ese tema, y en muchos otros más. Pero seguía siendo su amigo, el tiempo no había cambiado eso, y estaba feliz por ello. Podrían discutir, pelear tantas veces como quisieran, pero siempre seguirían apoyándose mutuamente.

Ron incluso le apoyó cuando terminó con Ginny, y eso no había sido algo fácil para él, pero lo había hecho. Había apoyado su decisión y calmado la furia de su hermana, por sobre todas las cosas.

—Muy bien —interrumpió Draco, mientras le pasaba un pequeño pergamino enrollado; parecía haberlo hecho mientras sucedía la discusión con Ron—. Puedes levantarte y cambiarte. Cuando la sanadora Leans le traiga las pociones dile que debe firmar ésto. Luego serás libre de irte cuando gustes, Potter.

Harry tomó el pergamino y lo abrió. Ahí decía qué poción y qué cantidad debía tomar durante tanto tiempo y en qué horarios, además de que debía pedir baja médica entre los Aurores como mínimo por un mes. La firma de Draco en el pergamino era una estilizada curva junto a una M luego de un remolino de tinta.

Draco lo estaba mirando fijamente leer y cuando Harry alzó la vista el rubio apartó la vista con rapidez para centrarla en sus pergaminos.

—Ron, te espero afuera —dijo Harry de improviso. Ron se sobresaltó.

—Oh, no viejo, no te voy a dejar a solas con ese hurón que...

—Ron —silenció Harry— te espero afuera.

Ron apretó los labios y asintió. Salió de la habitación con la cabeza en alto y la túnica púrpura arrugada en su espalda, que además le llegaba a los tobillos y dejaba parte de sus medias al descubierto. El pantalón también le quedaba algo corto.

—Aquí están tus cosas, Potter —Malfoy movió su varita y una pila de ropas se movieron desde un mueble hasta los pies de la cama de Harry. Sobre todas sus cosas estaba su varita. Harry asintió y se descubrió con las sábanas. Llevaba una túnica larga, blanca, y la ropa interior debajo de ésta. Se deshizo de la bata sin importarle que Draco Malfoy fingiera no mirarle, porque fingía, claramente: podía sentir sus ojos sobre su piel como había aprendido a detectar algunos sutiles movimientos.

Cuando ya se había puesto los pantalones e iba por la camisa Draco apartó la vista de los pergaminos y lo miró fijamente, con los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos y un brillo errático en la mirada.

Harry siguió su vista y jadeó.

Al principio no la tenía, pero una gran mancha violeta se marcaba debajo de su clavícula y por el brazo derecho. No dolía como había dolido al despertar, pero sí molestaba, fastidiaba bastante cuando movía el brazo.

Se tocó con dedos curiosos y, tan pronto tocó la carne, sus dedos se hundieron allí. Un aroma oscuro y extraño emergió de la carne hundida, y cuando retiró los dedos ésta seguía así, hundida, marcada.

El estómago se le retorció.

—Joder —siseó Draco, acercándose y moviendo desesperadamente su varita sobre la extraña herida—. Joder. Por Salazar. Esto es...

—Un _Púdrete_ —simplificó Harry. Ya conocía la maldición, su nombre real era "Carnibus Putri" y se conjuraba con un _Putrus._ Su comido era pudrir la carne, y si no se detenía en sus primeras horas podría extenderse hasta los órganos y encargarse de ellos también.

Draco no parecía tan calmado como segundos antes.

—Se supone que los _Putrus_ son color rojo oscuro. No violeta. Será un maleficio con el mismo objetivo y distinto... —dudaba, completamente ofuscado, pero observó atentamente lo que estaba haciendo Potter y jadeó—. ¡Por Merlín, Potter! Deja de tocarte.

Harry había intentado emparejar la piel en vano. Ésta se había hundido aún más, y Draco jadeó.

—Métete en la cama ahora mismo. Iré por Leans. No me tardo.

Draco desapareció por la puerta en unos segundos. Harry suspiró. No era la primera vez que le aplicaban el _Putrus_ , era un maleficio bastante nuevo y difundido entre magos y brujas oscuras que querían darles muertes lentas y dolorosas a sus víctimas. Nunca un _Putrus_ había abarcado tanto de su piel, pero ahora se extendía a cada minuto un poco más.

Se metió nuevamente en la cama sin quitarse los pantalones y jugueteando con su varita. Ya casi no sentía el brazo; lo bueno era que no sentía dolor, lo malo era que el maleficio estaba llegando a los nervios. Si tan sólo Draco se apresurara...

Casi cinco minutos después entró junto con Amy Leans. Draco estaba ligeramente despeinado y un poco agitado, signo de que había corrido por los pasillos de San Mungo en busca de la sanadora con más experiencia en pociones que él conocía. Ella lucía ciertamente conmocionada.

—¡Otro _Putrus_! Longbottom llegó con otro hace unas horas. También era violeta —se acercó y le alzancó un vial con una poción de color fango y con unas burbujas bastante desagradables a la vista—. Bébela. Luego Malfoy te hará el contrahechizo.

Harry la bebió sin preguntar. Sabía que la poción sanaría lo que había sido afectado por el proceso de putrefacción, y luego Draco haría el contrahechizo, estaría en observación un día más hasta que pudiera decir que estaba completamente estable, sin órganos afectados, y podría irse.

Harry bufó. El día no pintaba para ser peor.

— _Corium sanares_ —apuntó con la varita Draco a la herida, mientras pronunciaba las palabras del contrahechizo—. _Musculi sanares. Nervi sanares. Carnibus sanares. Curare totallum. Inputrus._

Era un hechizo común de sanación. Harry lo había aprendido en su segundo año de Auror, cuando les habían enseñado cosas básicas sobre la sanación corporal para cuando debían ir a misiones largas y sin asistencia.

Luego de haber pronunciado Malfoy buscó en su túnica y le dejó caer en la herida unas gotas de un líquido transparente. Díctamo, según le parecía a Harry, que por el momento no sentía absolutamente nada en la herida, pero tampoco nada desde el hombro hacia abajo y hasta el codo. La mancha todavía no había avanzado lo suficiente, pero sí había avanzado interiormente, al parecer.

—Deberás quedarte en observación hasta que la herida termine de sanar —le informó la sanadora Leans, con una sonrisa pequeña en sus labios—. Le diré al Auror Weasley tu nueva situación. Estaba bastante preocupado cuando Malfoy salió corriendo del cuarto.

Malfoy puso expresión de no tener idea de qué le hablaban.

Cuando finalmente Leans salió del cuarto Draco se volvió hacía Harry con expresión de ruego en el rostro pálido, ahora levemente sonrojado.

—Potter, por favor —pidió, y a Harry le llamó terriblemente la atención el que pidiera algo por favor, y el que hubiera tanta urgencia en sus ojos—, si pudieras abstenerte de comentar que casi te dejo ir sin revisarte el brazo... Estoy en mis primeros meses de sanador, debo estar bajo supervisión pero Leans está muy ocupada. No sólo me perjudicarías a mí, sino a ella principalmente. Si pudieras...

Harry podía ver cómo el orgullo se rompía frente a sus ojos. Si algo quedaba del antiguo Draco Malfoy en ese que estaba frente a él acababa de irse. La dignidad seguía allí, no así la arrogancia, la fuerza del orgullo que lo había guiado durante años. Harry asintió. No pensaba decírselo a nadie.

—Seguro, Malfoy. No hay problema.

Malfoy suspiró y sonrió a medias. Le ofreció la mano, y Harry recordó años atrás, años en los que Malfoy se había comportado como un pedante y él había rechazado su mano. Ahora no tenía por qué rechazarla. Las cosas que habían sucedido y la nueva actitud del rubio dejaban mucho que pensar; Harry se había enterado de las atrocidades que la familia Malfoy se había visto obligada a hacer, las cosas que los demás seguidores de Voldemort hacían y decían en sus narices cuando Draco no consiguió matar a Dumbledore... se había enterado de todo, y le perdonaba todo a Draco. Su madre, después de todo, le había salvado. Tenía una deuda de vida con ella, con la familia Malfoy, en cierta forma.

Aceptó la mano de Draco con cierta dificultad. Fue un apretón débil, ya que su brazo aún no estaba del todo sano. Sabía que dentro de poco comenzaría a doler y cómo dolería, pero lo peor pasaría en las siguientes horas. Además, si Malfoy seguía allí, podía pedirle una poción para que dejara de doler: de todas formas, según su pergamino, debía tomarla.

Acababa de soltar la mano de Draco cuando una mujer se asomó por la puerta sin tocar ni preguntar. Harry alzó ambas cejas, asombrado. Era joven, y llevaba una túnica negra abierta sobre un vestido rojo que tenía un largo tajo a lo largo de la pierna izquierda que dejaba su piel blanca y tersa a la vista. Su cabello era del color del caramelo, sujeto en un elegante peinado de ondas y trenzas. Aquellos ojos eran sorprendentemente negros, en contraste con la piel cremosa y el cabello claro.

—Draco —murmuró ella, con una voz clara y con una dulzura embriagante—. ¿Recordaste, por casualidad, que debía tomar un traslador a Francia hoy? El traslador sale en quince minutos y debo estar allí antes que... —y sus ojos se posaron en Harry, y una extraña sonrisa curvó sus labios pintados de rojo sangre— Oh, Potter. Qué gusto volver a verte.

Era Astoria Greengrass. La había conocido unos meses atrás cuando fue a buscar a su novio, Leon McDouglas, a la Oficina de Aurores. Le había parecido una mujer bastante amable, con una voz tranquila e ideas claras. Además, recordaba que se había divorciado de Draco Malfoy casi un año antes, esa noticia había afectado mucho a la prensa del Mundo Mágico: la mujer harta del mortífago lo deja por un Auror. Ni Astoria ni Draco habían dado declaraciones, y quién sabe gracias a qué suma se había dejado de hablar de ellos en los periódicos.

—El gusto es mío, Greengrass.

—Como decía, Draco... —los ojos de la mujer volvieron a su ex marido. No había acusación ni ningún sentimiento negativo en ellos, ni en su voz, ni en nada. A Harry le sorprendía. Ginny le miraba con rabia y desprecio cada vez que se encontraban, y eso que solamente habían sido novios; si se hubiera casado con ella...—. Scorpius está aquí. Deberás llevarlo a casa tú; no podía dejarlo solo. lo lamento.

Draco sonrió de lado.

—No hay problema, Astoria. ¿Dónde está? —estiró la cabeza para intentar ver detrás de ella. Astoria negó.

—Amy lo tiene. Está encantada de volver a verlo.

—¿Puedes pedirle que me lo traiga apenas se desocupe? Yo estoy algo ocupado aquí —Draco hizo un ademán que abarcaba a Harry, y aclaró—: debe estar en observación constante hasta que se recupere.

Astoria fijó sus ojos en la fea mancha de carne podrida en el brazo de Harry y asintió.

—Sí, será mejor que le cuides —se adentró en la habitación para abrazar a Draco y besar su mejilla con ternura—. Volveré en unos días.

—Adiós, Astoria. Cuídate, suerte.

—Adiós, Draco —se despidió ella con los ojos cargados de cariño—. Adiós, Potter —se volvió hacia Harry con una mirada más relajada, una sonrisa pequeña en el rostro sonrosado—. Recupérate pronto.

—Gracias —le dijo Harry, y Astoria sonrió antes de irse, regalándoles una expresión de amabilidad que muchas brujas soñaban con tener. Astoria parecía completamente inofensiva, y realmente dulce con su ex marido y con las personas. No parecía ser del tipo que acusa y ataca, ni del tipo que guarda rencores; a pesar de ello había sido una Slytherin, lo que le demostraba a Harry que la diferencia de clases que tanto se había mostrado en su adolescencia no significaba realmente mucho.

Draco aún tenía una sonrisa dibujada en el rostro.

—Es una buena mujer —le dijo Harry a Draco, y él asintió.

—Es más que buena —comentó él, para sonreír—. ¿Te gustaría conocer a mi hijo, Potter?

Hablaba con orgullo. Harry asintió, con una media sonrisa en el rostro. Si el pequeño Scorpius Malfoy se criaba con la nueva actitud de Draco y con la dulzura de su madre se venían buenos días para la reputación de los Malfoy.

—Es un niño muy especial —comenzó a hablar Draco, con todo el orgullo de un padre, la voz despejada como nunca antes la había escuchado; no había resentimientos ni viejos demonios—. Muy inteligente, y realmente muy lindo.

Harry estuvo a punto de decir "al igual que su padre" pero las palabras se interrumpieron por su sentido de supervivencia. Puede que Draco haya cambiado, como mínimo en apariencia, pero no se tomaría realmente bien que le dijera algún halago que le demostrara que sentía un poco de atracción física hacia él. Que tal vez siempre la había sentido, aunque Draco Malfoy haya sido un idiota desde que lo conoció. Muchos hombres, brujos criados a la antigua, no aceptaban la nueva libertad de expresión.

Ginny tampoco lo había aceptado.

—Me gustaría conocerlo —dijo, en cambio, y Draco le regaló una amplia sonrisa.

—¿Tú todavía no tienes hijos, Potter? —preguntó Draco casi un minuto después, cuando le había examinado la herida con la varita. Había comenzado a cambiar de color, a empequeñecerse apenas por los bordes.

Era una pregunta innecesaria, y Harry lo sabía. Si tan sólo hubiera tenido un hijo, o se hubiera casado, todo el Mundo Mágico lo sabría.

—No —respondió, sin decir nada; era una táctica del rubio para seguir la conversación, para no encerrarse en el silencio o la indiferencia—. Aunque me gustaría.

—He oído que terminaste con la chica Weasley —comentó Draco, encogiéndose de hombros cuando Harry alzó una ceja, queriendo saber de quién había oído eso; hacía relativamente poco había terminado con Ginny, y aún los medios parecían no haberse enterado—. Así no estás muy cerca de ser padre de una nueva generación de Gryffindor's con complejo de héroe.

Harry se hubiera molestado, pero Draco no lo decía como insulto, si no como broma. Así que sonrió.

—No, no estoy nada cerca —dijo, encogiéndose de hombros. Ya incluso sentía el brazo derecho, y el dolor no demoraría nada en aparecer—. Pero, qué voy a hacer. Ginny no era para mí.

No sabía por qué le contaba eso a Draco. Inconscientemente lo hacía con deseos de que él preguntara: "¿Por qué no?" y Harry le diría que se había dado cuenta, finalmente, que no solo Ginny no era para él, si no que las _mujeres_ en particular no eran su área de _confort_. Que había encontrado cobijo en los brazos de un hombre por una noche, y se había dado cuenta de que se sentía más a gusto así, con brazos fuertes rodeándolo, risas graves y manos grandes recorriendo su cuerpo. Claro, tal vez no se lo dijera así, le diría "Porque después de varios años descubrí que las mujeres no son lo mío". Deseaba que el rumor corriera. Ron y Hermione ya lo sabían, pero ellos no harían correr el rumor.

Ahora, más que nada, deseaba que se supiera la verdad antes de que Ginny hiciera alguna locura. La chica, en su terquedad y obsesión por él, podía hacer cualquier cosa.

Sin embargo la conversación no siguió, porque Amy Leans entró a la habitación cargando un niño de unos tres años y rostro divino. Fuera de las pequeñas cosas que había heredado de Astoria Greengrass —el cabello ondeado, los ojos grandes, los hoyuelos en las mejillas— era un calco de su padre: cabello rubio casi blanco, ojos grises platinados, piel blanca sonrosada en las mejillas. Apenas Scorpius vio a Draco extendió las manos abriéndolas y cerrándolas, pidiendo ir a sus brazos. Draco lo cargó con un brazo.

—Hola, Scorpius —dijo, mientras con su mano libre hacía dibujos en el aire—. Papá te extrañó mucho.

Harry esperaba oírlo hablar para ver si su voz expresaba tanta dulzura como lo hacía la voz de Astoria, pero Scorpius no habló. Movió ambas manos frente a su rostro formando dibujos extraños con ellas, y Harry lo comprendió: Scorpius era sordo.

Había conocido a una niña sorda una vez, cuando era pequeño, y si Scorpius no le hiciera recordar a ella ni siquiera la recordaría. Era vecina de los Dursley en Privet Drive y unos años menor que él: nunca hablaba, pero sí se comunicaba con las manos. Scorpius hacía movimientos con ambas manos, creaba figuras y formas, y Draco parecía comprender palabra por palabra lo que le decía.

—Él es Harry Potter —le dijo a Scorpius, moviendo su mano libre y creando formas; entre esas formas estaban las letras que componían el nombre "Harry Potter" pensó él—. Es un viejo compañero mío de Hogwarts.

Scorpius miró con los ojos bien abiertos a Harry y, mirándolo, movió sus manos para decirle algo. Draco le tradujo.

—Quiere saber si eres el mismo Harry Potter del que la abuela Cissy habla —beso el cabello rubio de su hijo y le contó, hablando y moviendo la mano al mismo tiempo—. Es el mismo Harry Potter, cariño.

El niño parecía completamente emocionado y empezó a hacer movimientos y dibujos con las manos extendidas hacia él, como si quisiera que Harry le respondiera.

—Dice —le fue diciendo Draco—: que está encantado de conocerte, y que le encanta que hayas vencido al señor malo que quería hacernos daño.

Harry se sorpendió de que un niño tan pequeño tuviera conocimiento de lo que había sucedio. Asintió.

—Gracias —le dijo, y Draco le tradujo al niño. Scorpius le regaló una amplia sonrisa de dientes de leche parejos y expuestos. Harry se sintió enternecido hasta el alma.

—Scorpius, ¿quieres dibujar un rato? —le preguntó Draco, bajándolo al suelo y hablando con ambas manos—. Mientras yo debo cuidar de Harry Potter.

Scorpius asintió y abrazó las piernas de su padre unos instantes para ir hacia otra parte de la habitación, junto a la ventana. Sacó de su pequeña mochila un cuadernillo muggle de dibujo y lápices, también muggles. Harry no podía imaginarse a Draco en el Londres muggle comprando esas cosas para su hijo, pero lo dejó pasar. Había muchas cosas del actual Draco Malfoy que ni siquiera se llegaba a imaginar.

Draco le sonrió a Scorpius, que ya estaba haciendo un boceto con dedos temblorosos y muchos colores. Era un niño maravilloso.

Su sonrisa llegó hasta Harry, que también sonreía mirando al pequeño. Sentía deseos de conocerlo, y no sólo a Scorpius, si no, también, a Draco. Conocer de su nueva personalidad, del cambio que había dado... ¿seguiría existiendo parte del Draco que había estado obligado a ser? ¿Sería su personalidad actual una farsa? Por cómo trataba al pequeño no parecía ser eso.

Mientras el dolor de la reconstrucción comenzaba a perforarle el brazo, sólo podía pensar en Scorpius y Draco, y en la necesidad que sentía de, de alguna manera, devolverle la deuda de vida que tenía con los Malfoy. De alguna manera.

Harry no sabría que dentro de poco tendría otra deuda, y tendría una alianza con Draco mucho más favorecedora para él mismo que para el rubio, según creía. Pero Harry solía equivocarse, y ésta vez no sería la excepción.

* * *

 **Espero que el primer capítulo les haya dejado una buena impresión. Esta historia (la parte romántica) avanzará un tanto rápido, pero no hay de esos "amores a primera vista" ni nada de ello; en realidad, se explicará a su paso. Espero que no les moleste.**

 **Saludos,** _ **Grillow**_ **Z.**


	2. El nuevo Draco Malfoy

**Disclaimer:** Como ya aclaré, el mundo de Harry Potter no me pertenece, excepto algunos personajes de este fic, etcétera, etcétera.

 **Muchas gracias a _Lillinet_ , _Juliana E, Sel, Dracoforever y Alexis_ por los reviews. Realmente me ayudan a seguir escribiendo. ¡Y mil gracias a aquellos que dieron follow y fav a la historia! Me sacaron cada sonrisa que ni se imaginan. **

**Aquí está el capítulo** _ **dos.**_ **Espero que les guste.**

* * *

 _Dos: El nuevo Draco Malfoy._

Las fiestas de navidad habían pasado sin pena ni gloria. Harry había rechazado la invitación de Molly de pasar las navidades con ellos ya que no tenía deseo alguno de cruzarse a Ginny. La tensión sería demasiada. En cambio, pasó la navidad y el año nuevo con Andrómeda y Teddy.

Su ahijado crecía sano y fuerte, con los ojos sabios de su padre y la torpeza de su madre. Su cabello siempre solía ser azul eléctrico, brillante y radiante en púas que le cubrían toda la cabeza. Ya tenía seis años y ese mayo iba a cumplir siete, amaba la lectura, la escritura y tenía una imaginación desbordante que era alarmante incluso para un niño de su edad. Sin embargo era tranquilo, no causaba mucho revuelo ni tampoco soñaba con ser un jugador profesional de Quiddich, lo que tranquilizaba a Andrómeda. Lo que Teddy Lupin quería era asistir a Hogwarts de una vez por todas, pasar todos sus exámenes con notas altísimas, ser el mejor de su clase. Andrómeda incentivaba su conocimiento comprándole libros y leyendo con él, y Harry resolviendo algunas cosas e incluso dejándole usar su varita de vez en cuando. El radar no se activaría en una casa donde vivía una bruja; además, Teddy apenas era un crío, y no habría mucho que pudieran hacer los del Ministerio con el ahijado del Salvador del Mundo Mágico.

Le regaló a Teddy "Animales Fantásticos y dónde encontrarlos" que se sumaría a la colección de libros de su ahijado. Teddy lo abrazó por unos segundos más de lo que siempre hacía, y comieron cosas deliciosas que Andrómeda había preparado para irse a dormir hasta las altas de la noche.

La mañana del primero de Enero de 2005 Harry despertó por un hiperactivo Teddy, quien se había despertado incluso cuando el sol aún no había salido y se había atiborrado de dulces. Harry se cambió y fueron al parque que estaba a unas calles de la casa de Andrómeda para una batalla con bolas de nieve, previamnete avisándole a Andrómeda, claro.

—Padrino Harry, mira, podemos hacer un muñeco de nieve —le dijo Teddy, completamente entusiasmado. Cuando se trataba de jugar con Harry éste le cumplía todos los caprichos, así que pusieron las manos a la obra para hacer un gran muñeco de nieve. Dentro de poco el parque se llenó de niños jugando y Harry le ofreció a Teddy ir con ellos.

—No, gracias, padrino Harry. Estoy bien contigo —y le sonrió con una boca que le faltaba un diente de leche que ya dentro de poco crecería. Harry abrazó con fuerza a Teddy, con fuerza y cariño.

Estaba pasando relativamente bien su mes sin trabajo. Le quedaban unos diez días libres. Robards había sido realmente comprensivo y simpático con él, indicándole que podía tomarse el tiempo que quisiera. Harry había insistido que le diera una fecha justa, así que Robards dijo que debía volver al trabajo luego de treinta y un días, además de tener una certificación de los sanadores de que podía reincorporarse a las misiones.

Si bien le encantaba su trabajo éste tenía sus altibajos, como que por ser justamente Harry Potter todos las maldiciones de los mortífagos y los seguidores de algún nuevo brujo oscuro que estuviera apareciendo le caían en picada.

Terminó de hacer el muñeco de nieve y le calzó su propio gorro de lana, consiguiendo que Teddy sonriera, feliz, exhausto. El azúcar comenzaba a desaparecer de su sistema, y ya no estaba tan exaltado como antes. Harry decidió que ya habían jugado bastante al aire libre y lo llevó de vuelta a casa con Andrómeda, que ya había preparado un desayuno bastante amplio y delicioso. Harry y Teddy comieron, recargando energías, cuando Harry se percató que en medio de las bromas se había olvidado su gorro en el muñeco de nieve. Se bebió lo que le quedaba de café de un sorbo y les avisó que ya volvía.

Fue a trote ligero al parte. Se mantenía en forma jugando Quiddich y haciendo ejercicios durante dos horas tres veces a la semana: debía mantenerse de una forma para ser un Auror rápido, fuerte y ágil. Siempre había sido bastante rápido y ágil, y como buscador no había quién le ganara, pero la fuerza... eso lo había tenido en la moral solamente.

Estaba en el parque y vio el muñeco de nieve con el gorro aún puesto. Fue a quitárselo cuando una voz le sobresaltó.

—¿No es poco ético desabrigar a los muñecos de nieve, Potter? Tú que sabes, puede que ellos también tengan frío.

Le terminó de quitar el gorro de lana al muñeco para volverse y ver a Malfoy con una sonrisa amplia en el rostro.

—Buenos días a ti también, Malfoy —saludó Harry, limpiando de nieve el gorro y calzándoselo en los cabellos desordenados—. Resulta que éste es mi gorro, si eso querías saber.

—¿Y no estás grande ya para hacer muñecos de nieve? —preguntó burlonamente. Harry sonrió. Malfoy no estaba insultándolo, ni riéndose de él, si no que le molestaba de una forma más inofensiva, más tranquilo.

—Yo sí —dijo Harry, encogiéndose de hombros—, pero Teddy no.

Draco sonrió.

—Me lo suponía. Bueno, yo iba a saludar a tía Andrómeda. Supongo que tú estás allí con ellos, ¿no? —preguntó, alzando ligeramente una ceja. Harry asintió.

—Claro, pasé con Teddy y Andrómeda las fiestas —le contó Harry—. ¿Y tú? ¿Qué tal pasaste las fiestas?

—¿Qué tal si vamos a la casa de tía Andrómeda y te lo cuento en el camino?

Harry accedió. Se dirigieron hasta casa de Andrómeda hablando. Draco le contó que le había regalado a Scorpius libros muggles para colorear, lápices de colores nuevos y una túnica verde brillante nada discreta que al niño le había encantado cuando pasearon por el Callejón Diagon. Astoria le había regalado a él un reloj de bolsillo de plata con el escudo de la familia Malfoy y unos libros de sanación. Scorpius y Astoria le habían regalado una tarjeta a todo color con fotos mágicas de ellos y el padrino de Scorpius, Hyperion Cahllawer. No se lo contaba de forma presuntuosa, como jactándose de qué había recibido y qué había comido de delicioso, si no con sorpresa y agradecimiento, completamente sorprendido y agradecido de recibir aquellos obsequios.

Harry le contó de lo que le había regalado a Teddy, del sombrero elegante que le había comprado a Andrómeda, de que había recibido un libro por parte de Hermione, un abrigo de Quiddich por parte de Ron y algunos chascos por parte de George.

Él también contaba las cosas con agradecimiento. Nunca había estado tan agradecido de recibir obsequios de la gente que amaba, y aún más de darlos.

Llegaron a casa de Andrómeda y ella estuvo gustosa de recibir a Draco. No era un secreto que él solía visitarla, intentando limar las asperezas entre ella y Narcissa, e incluso alguna que otra vez Andrómeda había sido invitada a tomar el té a Malfoy Manor.

Andrómeda le sirvió té a Draco —porque Draco no solía beber café, a menos de que estuviera en alguna situación donde necesitara estar despierto por mucho tiempo— y se sentaron en la mesa mientras Teddy leía en la alfombra. Pasaba maravillado las hojas del libro que Harry le había regalado.

Draco sonrió después de un trago a su taza.

—¿Cómo has pasado las fiestas, tía Andrómeda?

—Realmente bien, Draco. Me ha llegado el obsequio de parte de tu madre, ha sido un agradable —se expresó Andrómeda, correcta y sincera. Harry no tenía idea que Narcissa le hubiera regalado algo, y Andrómeda pareció darse cuenta de ello, porque aclaró—: Narcissa me ha regalado un collar muy hermoso, de ópalos y cuentas. Lo usaré en la próxima reunión formal que se me presente.

Harry asintió y bebió otro trago de café. La conversación se desarrolló tranquilamente y de forma fluida, mientras Harry analizaba cada faceta demostrada por el nuevo Draco Malfoy: era educado, tranquilo, con una sonrisa suave pintada constantemente en el rostro, la tranquilidad de alguien que no tiene apuro, la paciencia de quien nunca fue amenazado por nada. Era un hombre nuevo, e incluso físicamente parecía cambiado, o tal vez era que las ropas muggles —sweater gris sobre la camisa blanca, pantalones negros y botas de vestir, con el agregado de una bufanda verde oscuro apenas enredada en su cuello— lo hacían lucir diferente. Aferraban su espalda, sus brazos, abrazaban su cuerpo de una forma en que no lo hacían las túnicas, que si bien siempre le habían sentado de maravilla, comparado con la ropa muggle era...

—Harry, querido, ¿sucede algo? —preguntó de pronto Andrómeda—. Llevas casi diez minutos con la taza cerca de la boca sin beber.

Harry enrojeció hasta la raíz del cabello.

—No sucede nada, Andrómeda. Estaba pensando.

Draco escondió su sonrisa detrás de una taza. Por suerte no hizo ningún comentario al respecto, ni siquiera alguna burla, lo que hubiera sido normal en el antiguo Malfoy.

—Iré a pasar un rato con Teddy —decidió Harry, luego de beberse lo último que quedaba de café en su taza. Al fondo le quedó un poso de azúcar y apretó ligeramente los labios.

Teddy, al oírse mencionar, se paró de la alfombra y le extendió el libro.

—¿Me lees, padrino?

—Claro que sí, Teddy.

Harry siguió los pasos de Teddy luego de saludar a Andrómeda y Draco con la mano.

El trabajo lo había mantenido ocupado mucho tiempo. Le había arrebatado tiempo con su ahijado, y no quería que Teddy creyera que él era un padrino ausente: quería hacerle tener lo que él no había tenido. Sabía que no le faltaba amor por parte de Andrómeda, la mujer le obsequiaba todo el amor que le había dado a su hija, y toda la protección que podía darle. Aunque algunas veces sonaba muy sobreprotectora, al no querer que Teddy asistiera a clases muggles y al controlar a los tutores que asistían a su casa, e incluso al controlarle con qué niños o no debía jugar.

Aunque Teddy se llevaba de maravilla con Victoire Weasley, la amable pelirroja hija de Fleur y Bill. Cada tanto Victoire aparecía para jugar con Teddy, completamente ilusionada con los cambios que el niño podía hacer. Teddy pintaba su cabello de rojo, al igual que el de Victoire, y jugaban a las escondidas, a los rompecabezas, a las cartas muggles y al Snap Explosivo; Teddy le leía y Victoire le inventaba historias. Eran felices juntos.

Harry le leyó uno de los cuentos de Beedle el Bardo y Teddy cayó dormido en su cama. Despertarse tan temprano luego de haberse quedado hasta tan tarde le había afectado. Ahora, cerca de las diez de la mañana, luego de haberse despertado a las seis y dormido a las dos, Teddy volvía a soñar, quién sabe con qué, pero una sonrisa estaba pintada en su rostro. Teddy era feliz, y si eso era así, Harry también lo era.

Cubrió a su ahijado con una manta y besó sus cabellos azules para salir de la habitación. Sin embargo, no esperó encontrarse a Draco en el pasillo, saliendo del cuarto de baño. Draco lo examinó de arriba abajo, como si esperara encontrar algo en él. Las palabras salieron de la boca de Harry impetuosamente, de forma apresurada.

—¿Quieres... salir? —preguntó, dudoso. Las palabras se detuvieron en su garganta y le hicieron hablar con voz ronca, oscura. Draco se sobresaltó.

—Adelante —señaló a la puerta del baño. Harry negó con la cabeza. Tragó el nudo de palabras en su garganta, pasó saliva.

—Conmigo —dijo, tomó aire, y repitió—. Si quieres salir conmigo.

Draco alzó una ceja.

—No bromees, Potter.

Su voz volvía a sonar fría. Era esa voz que había hablado con él toda su adolescencia, cargada de desprecio, cargada de frialdad.

Harry no se arrepintió de sus palabras.

—No es una broma, Malfoy. ¿Quieres salir conmigo? ¿Esta noche? Donde quieras. Yo invito.

Malfoy arrugó levemente el ceño. No parecía creerle, pero una extraña sonrisa se peleó por brillar en su rostro. Era algo extraño, como ver a dos personas haciendo dos expresiones al mismo tiempo.

—Podría ser —murmuró, y lo miró a los ojos. Había algo extraño en sus ojos, como desesperanza. ¿Qué significaba tanto sentimiento de pena en los ojos de Draco Malfoy?—. Pasa por mí a las siete. Tengo un lugar.

—¿Dónde paso por ti? —preguntó, y Draco le dio una dirección en el Londres muggle. Harry la anotó con rapidez en el dorso de su mano, justo sobre las cicatrices. " _No debo decir mentiras"_.

Poco después Draco le dio un beso a Teddy y se despidió de Andrómeda. A Harry le dejó una sonrisa pícara y un guiño de ojo que, si se lo hubiera dado cuando eran pequeños, todo hubiera resultado tan, tan diferente.

El día, a Harry, se le pasó lento. Se despidió de Andrómeda y Teddy cerca de las dos y mandó lechuzas con felicitaciones a los Weasley y a sus compañeros Aurores. Cada vez que veía una lechuza, el nudo en su estómago al recordar a Hedwig crecía, pero había aprendido a ignorarlo. Sus nuevas lechuzas, Alerón, Aramis y Amarthor, eran idénticas en casi todo, sólo que Alerón tenía una mancha negra en el ojo derecho, Aramis en el ojo izquierdo, y Amarthor no tenía mancha alguna en su plumaje pardo. Como Auror necesitaba más de una lechuza para urgencias, y si bien usaba más a Amarthor que a las otras, siempre las mimaba, les compraba chuches y las dejaba ir a dar varias vueltas, siempre con miedo de que algo les sucediera, siempre con miedo de que no regresaran.

Salió de su casa en el Valle de Godric luego de un baño y ropa limpia. Como hacía frío se vistió abrigado, pero con ropas nuevas, ajustadas; toda su vida había utilizado ropajes holgados, y ahora cada vez que la ropa justa envolvía su cuerpo a la perfección se sentía en el paraíso.

Se apareció en el Londres muggle, en un callejón cercano a la dirección que Draco le había dado. Era un piso en una de las torres de departamentos más caras y reconocidas de Londres, y el lujo del lugar le dejaba seriamente impresionado.

Draco estaba listo, con ropas casuales pero un tapado gris de tweed que lucía más caro que todos sus muebles. Le sonrió.

—No creí que vinieras —dijo, sinceramente—. No es que no confíe en ti, es que sigo creyendo que es una broma.

—No tiene por qué ser una broma —le dijo Harry, mientras Draco cerraba la puerta a sus espaldas—. Aunque puede serlo, si eso quieres que sea.

Cuando Draco se volvió a verlo había un brillo pícaro en sus ojos.

—Dejé a Scorpius con Astoria —le informó, mientras recorrían el lujoso hall del edificio rumbo a la salida—. Por esta noche, espero que nada sea una broma. Aunque si así fuera, me lo merecería por serpiente rastrera.

—No eres un rastrero —dijo Harry, dándole un ligero empujón—, aunque no puedo negar que eres una serpiente, eso sí que no.

Draco sonrió.

—Pero sí lo fui. ¿Eso...? —se detuvo unos instantes. El Londres muggle al anochecer lucía deslumbrante, con luces, colores, música, aunque con los pormenores de los vehículos de motor y las personas atropellándose para pasar—. ¿Eso no te molesta?

Harry negó con la cabeza.

—Hace mucho aprendí a perdonar y olvidar. Si seguía reteniendo toda la rabia, todo el dolor... iba a terminar por destrozarme. Así que busqué la forma, y todo fue perdonar y olvidar. Lo pasado, pasado es. Ahora todo está bien —explicó con solemnidad. Draco asintió, bajando apenas la mirada, como diciendo "ya me gustaría a mí hacer lo mismo".

Pero por más de que lo hubiera pensado no lo dijo, y siguieron el camino que Draco le indicaba. Comentaron cosas al azar; Draco había terminado sus estudios para sanador casi tres meses antes, y vivía en el Londres muggle porque no muchos magos querían tener un Malfoy cerca. Sin embargo también tenía la casa en el Valle de Woodrow, la casa donde había vivido con Astoria lo que había durado su matrimonio.

—¿Valle de Woodrow? ¿Y eso dónde queda? —preguntó Harry, que no conocía el lugar. Draco rodó los ojos, como si fuera obvio.

—¿No conoces a Woodrow Filius? Es el creador del encantamiento _Fidelius_ —le dijo Draco, alzando levemente las cejas—. ¿Cómo pasaste Defensa sin saberlo?

Harry enrojeció levemente.

—Me preocupaba más en saber los encantamientos que otra cosa. Además, no terminé Hogwarts, recuérdalo.

—Cierto —Draco chasqueó la lengua ligeramente—. De todas formas, con los Carrow no ibas a aprender mucho.

Dijo el comentario como al azar, con una expresión tensa, y Harry asintió dádose cuenta de que Draco esperaba arruinarla con cualquier comentario que hacía. Hablaba con cautela, precaución, pero Harry no saltaría como si estuviera esperando algo. Draco había cambiado. Estaba seguro de ello.

—En fin —Draco se encogió de hombros—. El Valle de Woodrow queda en Devon. ¿Conoces Devon, no? —no era una pregunta presuntuosa, más bien curiosa. Harry asintió—. Bien, en Devon. Los Greengrass han vivido allí desde hace casi un siglo. Astoria quería vivir cerca de sus padres. Y tú, ¿dónde estás viviendo?

—En el Valle de Godric —le contó Harry—. Ron, George y Neville me ayudaron a construir una casa desde cero.

—¿Cómo es? —preguntó Draco, mientras doblaban por una esquina, introduciéndose en una serie de locales comerciales de comida, ropa e incluso artículos de decoración.

—Es bastante grande —y Harry empezó a contarle cómo era su casa, que tenía una cocina comedor perfectamente arreglada, un living cómodo, una habitación y dos cuartos de huéspedes, un baño bastante grande, un jardín hermoso lleno de flores de colores y plantas que trepaban por la pared de la construcción. Hermione convertía día a día su living en una biblioteca por la cantidad de libros que le llevaba, libros que él ponía en la pared listo para leerlos cuando estuviera seriamente aburrido o sin trabajo, cosa que ninguna de las dos pasaba.

Draco parecía emocionado por conocer el lugar.

—Suena maravilloso —dijo sinceramente, y Harry sonrió ampliamente.

—Lo es.

—Y aquí es —dijo Draco, tironeando del brazo de Harry para introducirse en un local. Era mitad restaurante y mitad bar, con mesas y sillones cómodos junto a las ventanas, y una barra con banquillos frente a ella. Tomaron asiento enfrentados junto a la ventana y un mesero acudió rápidamente a dejarle los menús.

—Pide lo que quieras —le dijo Draco—. Es comida deliciosa y económica. Siempre vengo aquí cuando salimos con Hyperion.

—¿Hyperion? —el nombre le sonaba a Harry de haberlo oído antes. Draco chasqueó la lengua.

—Sí, Hyperion. Mi mejor amigo y padrino de Scorpius —escondió su rostro detrás del menú unos instantes y Harry hizo lo mismo; el restaurant-bar tenía comida de lo más variada: desde _fish and chips_ hasta comida tailandesa. Se decidió por un plato de puré de batatas con carne de puerco. Cuando bajó el menú, Draco le miraba atentamente.

—¿Sucede algo? —preguntó Harry. Draco apretó los labios unos instantes.

—¿Si te dijera algo que seguramente no creerás que es posible, pero lo es, y yo lo he hecho? —preguntó Draco con repentina seriedad. Harry se encogió de hombros.

—No lo sé. Seguramente lo pondría en duda —sus labios se curvaron apenas y Draco respondió a la sonrisa—. ¿De qué hablas?

—Yo...

—¿Ya decidieron que ordenar, caballeros?

—Pavo asado con ensalada César —pidió Draco, interrumpiendo lo que fuera que iba a decir. Harry se obligó a responder.

—Carne de puerco con puré de batatas.

—¿Desea agregar salsa de manzanas o de ciruelas? —le preguntó el mismo mesero mirándolo fijamente a los ojos. Harry se dijo que era atractivo, con un rostro algo femenino: labios gruesos y un lunar bajo el ojo derecho. Se lo pensó.

—Manzanas.

—¿Algo para beber? —inquirió el mesero, ahora mirando a Draco con esos ojos intensos. Draco no lo dudó.

—Champaña _Cristal_ —decidió. El mesero asintió y fue hacia la cocina con pasos rápidos.

—¿Por qué la champaña? —preguntó Harry. No le desagradaba la idea, pero estaba acostumbrada a beberla en situaciones especiales. Draco le miró sonriendo.

—Para brindar, por supuesto —le dijo, como si estuviera ofendido. Harry sonrió.

—¿Qué me decías antes?

—Oh, nada. Un desvarío —Draco se encogió de hombros y le restó importancia con la mano. A lo lejos el mesero se acercaba con la champaña. La descorchó y les sirvió en copas largas y altas que acababa de traer consigo, para dejar la botella en medio de la mesa y despedirse con una inclinación de cabeza.

Draco tomó su copa y Harry la suya, alzándola un poco. Draco sonrió, radiante.

—Brindo por el destino.

—¿El destino? —preguntó Harry, alzando levemente una ceja. Draco se explicó.

—No nos hemos visto en seis años. No voy a negar de que no he oído hablar de ti, y seguramente tú habrás oído hablar de mí. Pero nos hemos visto en menos de un mes dos veces, y todo nuestro pasado nos ha traído aquí. El olvidar, el perdonar, como tú dijiste. No quiero volver a la guerra contigo, Potter —Harry dejó que una sonrisa se dibujara en su rostro, una sonrisa que era idéntica a la que se pintaba en el rostro de Draco—. Quisiera que fuéramos amigos —y le guiñó un ojo, como diciéndole que la amistad podría ser el primer paso, que tan sólo si estuvieran más cerca, y solos...—. _Y puede que nuestro destino no haya estado escrito en las estrellas, sólo formaba parte de los satélites_ —dijo, con voz repentinamente apasionada. Harry chocó su copa con la de Draco, con esa sonrisa curva que parecía tan irresistible en su rostro bronceado y ancho, de rostro pulcramente afeitado y ojos tan verdes como el fuego salino.

Bebieron mirándose a los ojos, y cuando Draco apoyó su mano en la mesa Harry la buscó para darle un apretón. Draco se inclinó ligeramente y Harry imitó sus movimientos. La mesa los separaba demasiado, pero la intención estaba allí, escrita, en las manos entrelazadas, en los ojos ardientes, en las sonrisas que tenían de todo menos inocencia.

La cena fue tranquila, con algunos comentarios sobre sus seres queridos. Draco le contaba a Harry sobre Scorpius cuando Harry decidió hacer la pregunta.

—Astoria y tú... —dudó unos instantes mientras Draco le miraba con curiosidad, hasta que se decidió—. ¿Sabéis por qué Scorpius es sordo?

Draco se encogió de hombros, apartando inmediatamente los ojos de los de Harry.

—Lo ignoramos. Debió ser algo del embarazo. No fue un embarazo fácil para Astoria... La pasó realmente mal. Normalmente, los primeros hijos de las mujeres jóvenes, muy jóvenes, como lo era Astoria, suelen nacer sin dificultades, pero él... —se mordió ligeramente el labio—. Aún es muy pequeño para hacerle ninguna intervención muggle.

Harry se sorprendió.

—¿Planeáis hacerle alguna intervención al estilo muggle? ¿Una operación?

Draco pinchó un poco de su ensalada y se la llevó a la boca. Masticó con parsimonia y respondió al tragar.

—No hay mucho camino a los brujos que no pueden oír. Puede que Leans consiga mejorar una poción para aumentar los sentidos que pueda hacer que oiga un poco, pero necesitará un aparato para oír, un aparato muggle —volvió a aclarar—, de todas formas —no parecía hablar con desprecio sobre los muggles, ni tampoco con algún tipo de sentimiento hacia ellos. Harry asintió.

Verdaderamente, Draco Malfoy había cambiado.

—¿Conoces a algún médico muggle que te oriente en ese ámbito? Porque si quieres, yo podría averiguar y... —pero Draco sonreía y negaba.

—No hace falta, Potter —tenía esa sonrisa extraña en el rostro, como si tuviera mucho que decir pero poco tiempo por delante—. Conozco un buen médico muggle que me orienta. Es Hyperion.

—¿Hyperion? —por Merlín, Hyperion incluso sonaba a nombre de mago—. ¿Es muggle? Creí que...

—No es exactamente un muggle —se encogió de hombros—. Estudió en Drumstrang, pero odia la magia desde que la guerra mató a su pareja —dudó unos instantes, pero siguió contándole—. Trabaja como médico muggle en una hospital por aquí cerca. Vive en mi mismo edificio. Es un gran amigo, y desde que Scorpius nació lo cuida de una forma realmente cariñosa.

Harry asintió y bebió un trago de champaña para tragar su sorpresa. ¿Creía que Draco había cambiado con las cosas que sabía hasta el momento? No conocía ésto.

Estaba alegre. Después de todo, aquel cambio en el rubio solamente significaba que la vida podía dar sorpresas, y eso que aún no se las había dado todas. Las cartas estaban todavía por echar.

Fue a la salida del local cuando sucedió. Harry había pagado —después de todo, él se había ofrecido a invitar, aunque Draco deslizó un billete de cincuenta libras a la billetera del moreno cuando éste no se dio cuenta— y Draco había salido sujetándole del brazo. Habían avanzado unos metros cuando Harry se inclinó ligeramente hacia Draco y el rubio se aferró a los cabellos ásperos y oscuros de Harry. Y allí estaba, un beso. Fue un beso lleno de calor, dientes que apenas chocan y lenguas que se buscan. Fue un beso que había estado prófugo por mucho tiempo y había regresado para hacerles estallar la cabeza. Un beso de fuego, sabor a champaña y comida agridulce. Un beso de ojos cerrados, manos frías que acarician rostros sonrojados.

Tan pronto se separaron sonrieron como dos chiquillos que hacen una travesura. Aferrados del brazo continuaron.

Y porque aún era demasiado pronto para ir de la mano.

* * *

 **¿Y? ¿Merezco un review?**

 **Saludos, besos, abrazos,** _ **byesh.**_

 _ **Grillow**_ **Z.**


	3. La verdad de ciertos hechos

**Disclaimer:** Exceptuando a ciertos personajes, el mundo de Harry Potter no es de mi propiedad. Pertenece a J. K. Rowling. Yo sólo juego con sus creaciones.

 **¡Hola a todos! Muchas gracias a** _ **dragon de mala fe y Boogo**_ **por los reviews. Me han sacado una bonita sonrisa, aunque las sospechas de** _ **dragon de mala fe**_ **me parecen estar un poco equivocadas... o no. Gracias también a todos aquellos que dieron follow y fav a la historia. :)**

 **Aquí el capítulo tres.**

* * *

 _Tres: La verdad de ciertos hechos que es mejor saber._

—Harry, ¿estás loco? —preguntó Ron Weasley el dos de Enero, cuando Harry llegó a visitar a Ron y a su esposa, Hermione y les contó que no sólo se había encontrado con Draco Malfoy en una cita, si no que, además, lo había besado.

—Toda mi adolescencia tuve a un psicópata en mi cabeza y ahora me preguntas por mi estado mental —bromeó Harry, y Ron le arrojó un almohadón del sofá.

—Harry, esto es serio. ¡Es Draco Malfoy! —le dijo, como si ese nombre justificara toda precaución y odio—. Puede que tu psilócogo te haya dicho que debes olvidar y perdonar, Harry, pero... ¿llegar a tal extremo? ¡Es Draco Malfoy de quien estamos hablando! Puede, no sé, volverse malo otra vez y tratar de matarte.

Harry rodó los ojos.

—Primero, Ron, es _psicólogo_ —remarcó Harry—. Y Malfoy ha cambiado. Puedo verlo. Sentirlo. Es... diferente.

—Ron, Harry tiene razón —defendió Hermione, con la voz básicamente hastiada. Llevaba mucho diciéndole a Ron que dejara los prejuicios, que de todas formas, ni Draco Malfoy ni nigún otro ex mortífago ni Slytherin podría hacerle nada a Harry. Sus varitas no se lo permitirían—. He visto a Draco Malfoy en el Ministerio ciertas veces. Debe ir a entregar su constancia de ayuda a la comunidad al Departamento de Regulación de Perdonados. A veces estoy allí con Alice Hopkins llenando algunos papeles y aparece. Nos trata amablemente, e incluso te conté que me pidió disculpas en privado cierto día, hace mucho de eso. No comprendo por qué te empeñas en negar que la gente puede cambiar.

—La gente puede cambiar, Hermione —dijo Ron, también harto—. ¡Pero él no es gente! ¡Es una asquerosa serpiente!

—Ronald, por favor —Hermione sonaba harta—. Cierra la boca y no me causes más estrés del que tengo en el trabajo.

Ron refunfuñó, pero no dijo nada. Después de todo, Hermione y sus cuatro meses de embarazo la hacían tal vez un poco menos intolerable, pero era su esposa, y la amaba. Y si era por el bebé, Ron haría todo.

—Hablando de eso —decidió cambiar de tema Harry—. ¿Cómo va el bebé? ¿Ya saben qué va a ser?

—Será una niña —dijo completamente feliz Hermione, con esa mirada brillante de ojos perdidos que ponía cada vez que hablaba de su bebé—. Hemos estado decidiendo nombres con Ron. ¿Se te ocurre alguno?

—Hermione, sabes que no soy bueno con los nombres —se quejó Harry. Ron negó con la cabeza, repentinamente interesado.

—Estás de broma, ¡a mí nunca se me habrían ocurrido los nombres de tus lechuzas! —dijo Ron, inclinándose hacia adelante—. Amarthor es genial.

Harry suspiró.

—Una cosa son lechuzas, Ron. Otra cosa son... niños —e hizo una mueca. No porque le desagradara la idea, si no porque ya sabía qué nombre iba a ponerle a sus hijos, a pesar de que no tenía hijo alguno ni idea de cómo tenerlo.

—Bueno, Harry... —Hermione miró a Ron y Ron inmediatamente tomó la mano de su esposa—. Nosotros estábamos pensando... ya sabes, hacer un homenaje.

—¿Un homenaje? —preguntó Harry, alzando una ceja. Hermione asintió.

—Sí, un homenaje... a tu madre —sonrió a medias, acariciándose el vientre crecido con su mano libre—. Pensábamos ponerle algún nombre de una flor. Ya sabes, como tu madre se llamaba Lily, podríamos llamarla... Lis, Jazmín, Rosa...

—A mí me gusta Rose —dijo Ron, consiguiendo que los ojos oscuros de Hermione cayeran sobre él, y sonrió—. Oh, vamos. Rose Weasley. ¿No te parece que suena bien?

—Suena bien —confirmó Harry. El rostro de Hermione se iluminó.

—Oh, pues sí, suena bien —dijo, sonriendo. Extendió su mano libre para que Harry la tomara y se dieron un apretón, mientras Ron se acuclillaba frente al vientre de su esposa.

—Hola, pequeña Rose —habló, con una voz aguda y enternecida. Hermione rió—. Te llamarás Rose honrando a la mamá del tío Harry. Y serás muy, muy inteligente, como tu madre; y atractiva, como tu padre.

—¡Ron! —rió Hermione, mientras Ron besaba su vientre por sobre la camiseta de maternidad color lila—. Basta, Ron.

Harry sonrió. Ya quisiera él casarse, tener hijos; sentir esa felicidad, esa fuerza, ese amor gravitatorio en torno a un vientre redondeado, con su bebé allí dentro. Pero eso no iba a suceder. No iba a suceder porque era gay, porque no le iban las mujeres, y porque la única mujer que parecía quererlo por quién era y no por lo que era —o por lo menos, eso creía él— ahora le odiaba por haber terminado con ella.

Suspiró. Ginny. Terminar con ella había sido una gran idea, pero en un mal momento.

—Bueno, los dejo —se despidió Harry, yendo rumbo a la chimenea—. Tengo que ponerme al día con unos papeles, averiguar unas cuantas cosas para Robards... —mintió. Seguía fuera del trabajo, y Ron lo sabía, pero Hermione no. Ella asintió.

Harry les saludó y se fue, gritando claramente "Casa Potter, Valle de Godric" en la chimenea, lanzando los polvos flú y terminando en su casa, cubierto de hollín. Suspiró y comenzó a sacudirse la ropa mientras salía de la chimenea del living. Lanzó un hechizo para encender la chimenea y se fijó que la ventana estaba abierta. Qué extraño.

Debajo de la ventana, húmeda, había una carta. La abrió, reconociendo la letra estilizada, el remolino elegante de tinta corrida.

 **Potter:**

 **La he pasado muy bien anoche. ¿Te apetece vernos otra vez?**

 **Estaré esperando tu respuesta.**

 **Ya sabes a dónde recurrir siempre que necesites cualquier cosa.**

 **Sinceramente,**

 **D. Malfoy.**

Estaba escrito con elegancia y esa letra llena de remolinos que de alguna forma le hacía dar vueltas la cabeza. Desde que había visto su firma, tan elegante... Aún conservaba el pergamino.

Sonrió, tomando un pergamino y escribiendo.

 **Malfoy:**

 **Me apetece, claro. Verte, digo.**

 **Puedes venir a mi casa. Te estaré esperando. Sólo di "Casa Potter, Valle de Godric" en tu chimenea y tendrás un buen vino y una comida. O más, dependiendo de lo que quieras.**

 **Esperando que no lo pienses dos veces,**

 **H. Potter.**

Envió la carta usando a Amarthor. Era su lechuza más veloz, y tan pronto le dictó la dirección del piso de Draco la lechuza emprendió vuelo, perdiéndose en el cielo frío y nublado.

Harry cerró la ventana y fue a la cocina. Juntó las cosas para crear un ambiente... específico. Dejó copas en las mesas, trajo un vino —uno que Bill le había regalado para su cumpleaños número veintiuno— y comenzó a preparar algo de comer. No era ni el mediodía.

Poco más de una hora después Amarthor aún no había venido, pero se oyó el estruendo de la chimenea. Harry asomó la cabeza por la ventana que separaba el comedor-cocina del living y vio la figura de Draco Malfoy sacudiéndose el hollín y polvo de sus ropas muggles. Esta vez vestía un sweater verde claro sobre jeans y camisa, pero no abandonaba los colores claros. Estaba cambiado hasta en eso.

—En la cocina —le gritó Harry, y Draco siguió el sonido de su voz, examinando parte por parte de la casa con ojos críticos: las fotografías de Lily y James en las paredes, las fotografías de Harry, Ron y Hermione, algunas del E. D. cuando habían vuelto a reunirse...

—Tu casa es una maravilla —dijo Draco, acercándose por detrás suyo. El aroma a carne horneándose perfectamente especiada se sentía en toda la casa, y se concentraba en la cocina. Harry se volteó, secándose las manos con un trapo de cocina.

—La comida está casi lista. Espero que tengas hambre —dijo, intentando sonar hospitalario. Draco sonrió ciertamente perverso.

—Y no sabes cuánta.

Ninguno supo cómo había sucedido, pero minutos después Draco estaba sentado sobre la mesa de madera de la parte comedor aferrándose a Harry como si la vida le fuera en ello, besándolo, simplemente besándolo. Besándose. Harry era amplio y exigente, Draco ciertamente suave, pero igual de apasionado. Solamente la alarma del controlador del horno les consiguió separar, cuando el tiempo parecía deshacerse entre sus dedos y los besos ya eran urgentes, de necesidad pura.

Harry sirvió la carne perfectamente a punto y comieron con una pequeña ensalada. Estaban haciendo algunas bromas —Draco diciéndole que la cocina era para los elfos, Harry diciendo que si fuera un elfo doméstico no tendría problemas e incluso sería el mejor— cuando tocaron la puerta.

—Harry, corazón —Ginny estaba en la puerta y se introdujo con facilidad por el hueco que ésta hizo al ser abierta—. Me alegro que hayas considerado mi carta. La comida se huele desde la otra calle.

Harry alzó una ceja.

—Lo lamento, Ginny. No recibí ninguna carta tuya. Estoy con alguien —y lanzó una mirada hacia la cocina-comedor. Desde la puerta era imposible que se viera la mesa, y menos desde la estatura de Ginny.

Ginny enrojeció levemente y frunció el ceño.

—Pero, lo de terminar, ¿iba en serio? —sonaba ofendida a un nivel extremo—. Harry, no debes terminar conmigo para protegerme. Yo _quiero_ estar contigo, y sé que tu me amas, y...

—Ginny, ya tuvimos esta conversación —Harry suspiró—. Terminé contigo porque no me atraen las mujeres. No quiero herirte, pero _tú_ no me atraes. No puedo querer a alguien con quien no siento atracción física.

Ginny apretó los labios con fuerza y negó con la cabeza, el rostro tan rojo como el cabello.

—¡Pero Harry! —parecía estar a punto de echar a gritar, y Harry deseó no haber dejado la varita sobre la mesa de la cocina—. Yo puedo darte una familia. Sólo piénsalo. Puedo darte hijos, tantos como tú quieras... —su voz aguda se tornaba más complaciente a medida que hablababa—. Tú no entiendes. Yo te amo. Te amé desde que te conocí, desde que mis padres me contaban sobre ti y yo...

—Ginny, eres tú la que no entiende —Harry apoyó su frente en la puerta que aún seguía abierta. El aire invernal se colaba con los copos de nieve que se encontraban como un velo en el cabello rojo de Ginny, y Harry incluso se sintió un bastardo mientras hablaba—. No estás enamorada de mí: estás encandilada, ilusionada. No me amas. Simplemente me quieres contigo. Puedo verlo ahora más claro que antes, y si me disculpas, estoy ocupado. Estoy con alguien —remarcó, y Ginny extendió la cabeza para ver quién se encotraba en el comedor. Frunció el ceño al no ver a nadie.

—Harry, yo... —Ginny dudó. Tenía los puños apretados y la nariz roja, las mejillas pecosas rosadas y los ojos cargados de lágrimas—. Te amo, Harry. No me importa lo que digas. Te amo.

Harry sintió que su corazón se rompía un poco.

—Lo siento, Ginny.

Ginny asintió y salió con la cabeza alta. Harry no le dio el gusto de cerrar con un portazo, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella suavemente. Por las ventanas la vio caminar entre la nieve y desaparecer al salir del enrejado principal.

Harry suspiró, con la garganta anudada y el corazón ciertamente hundido en el pecho. La boca le sabía a cenizas y los ojos le ardían, como si fuera él quien iba a llorar después de todo.

Ginny significaba familia. Tanto la relación familiar que los Weasley le habían dado como la que Ginny le había prometido entre besos y abrazos tan pronto había terminado la guerra. Pero así como había prometido, había sentido él que no era suficiente, que los besos con gusto a fresa de Ginny dolían, que su cuerpo no se sentía el adecuado. Que Ginny no era la indicada.

De forma algo cómica George había bromeado con que la poción de amor que Ginny le había dado se había esfumado, había ido perdiendo efecto. Eso le dejaba pensando: ¿Ginny realmente habría sido capaz de algo así? Y no se atrevía a preguntárselo, por más dolido que se sintiera con la duda.

—Hey, Potter, ¿estás bien?

Harry alzó la vista para encontrarse con ese par de ojos grises que habían estado en su sueño esa noche. Todos cambiaban. Él, Ginny, Draco.

—Lo estoy —vio la expresión de Draco y pronto sintió ganas de disculparse por todo; por lo que había hecho, por lo que no, por lo que había soñado, por lo que había pensado, por haberle hecho oír una de esas diatribas de Ginny, por haberlo besado la noche anterior, por haber pensado, soñado que, quizá, podría a llegar a suceder algo con él—. Lo siento.

Estaba herido, herido en el alma, esa alma que ahora le pertenecía por completo, sin psicópata alguno en su mente y corrompiendo sus sentidos.

—Ya, Potter —Draco se acercó a él un paso. Sus rostros estaban demasiado cerca, pero ninguno hizo ademán de acercarse más al otro—. ¿Te apetecería terminar de comer y hablar un rato? Sé que puede parecer cualquier cosa que yo intente ayudarte pero... me gustaría hacerlo —el rubio sonrió a medias y Harry sintió repentino agradecimiento. Joder, cómo lo tenían las emociones.

La comida estaba tibia y quedaba poco en el plato. Los limpiaron en silencio y lavaron, Draco tarareando alguna melodía que Harry no supo identificar. Y en realidad Draco no lavó, sino que secó los platos finos de porcelana —regalo de Molly— con expresión de sumo disgusto, pero no protestó en voz alta.

Se sentaron en el sofá del living. Harry apagó la red flú y avivó el fuego, llenando de calor la repentinamente fria estancia. Draco esperó, con los dedos cruzados sobre el regazo, y Harry comenzó:

—Desde que terminó la guerra quise ser padre. Es decir, nunca tuve la necesidad, ni el deseo de tener hijos, pero... —desvió la mirada. Los ojos atentos de Draco le dolían más que si fueran acusadores—. No era posible. Ya no me sentía atraído por Ginny. Le dije que estaba bajo efectos de mucha presión, y durante mucho tiempo no... "molestó" —abrió y cerró comillas con los dedos, sonrojándose un poco. Fue un alivio para él que Draco soltara una risita, si no lo hubiera hecho seguramente le habría ataco por considerarlo un impostor—. Pero ya después de un tiempo... ella se sentía frustada y yo también. Decidimos ir a terapia de pareja.

—¿Cómo los muggles? —preguntó Draco, repentinamente interesado en los morbosos detalles de la extraña vida sentimental del Chico-Que-Vivió.

—Incluso fuimos con un especialista "muggle" —explicó Harry, sonrojándose—. El doctor J. A. Thompson. Se llamaba Julius, y era un squib. Al principio no funcionó porque este hombre odiaba la magia, ergo a nosotros, así que lo dejamos por un tiempo y decidí que era yo quien necesitaba terapia —apretó los labios unos instantes—. Allí conocí al doctor Braus.

—¿Y el doctor Braus es...? —picó Draco para que Harry siguiera. Diablos, se había detenido en la parte más interesante.

—Fue el doctor que consiguió que abriera los ojos. ¿No me gustaba Ginny, o no me gustaban las mujeres? ¿No me gustaban las mujeres por algún motivo en especial? ¿Por maltratos, por despecho? ¿O simplemente, después de mucha tensión y dolor en mi vida, había comprendido que para mí era otro camino? —sonrió enigmáticamente, echó la cabeza hacia atrás—. Me gustan los hombres, Draco. Siempre me gustaron los hombres. Y lo oculté porque... porque temía cómo podían caer las críticas, tanto desde el Mundo Mágico como desde la casa de mis tíos, los Dursley.

Draco asintió. Aquel antiguo Draco Malfoy hubiera hecho una broma; este asentía, seriamente, con los ojos fijos en los de Harry, mirándole como si lo viera por primera vez en la vida.

Tal vez así fuera.

—Debe sonar extraño que te lo cuente, pero... —Harry apartó sus ojos de los de Draco, repentinamente avergonzado, dándose cuenta de la verdad: acababa de confesarle una verdad obvia a quien había sido su enemigo de escuela. Y podría esperar cualquier cosa de él, menos que le mirara con comprensión—. De alguna forma, sé que puedo confiar en ti.

—No te defraudaré, Potter —murmuró Draco, tal vez con la voz un poco grave, con una tonalidad extraña. Era como si se estuviera conteniendo.

Harry fijó sus ojos en los de Draco leyendo en ellos varias emociones. La duda, ese brillo extraño, dominaba sobre las otras. Finalmente Draco chasqueó la lengua y su semblante cambió. Pareció decir "¡Qué demonios!" arrojar la toalla, de renacer de las cenizas. No tenía su arrogancia ni su orgullo antiguo, pero sí parte de su vivacidad, de su astucia.

—No necesitas ser heterosexual para tener familia. O por lo menos, en el mundo mágico —le contó, con palabras apresuradas, la voz de alguien que desea contar todo lo que sabe—. De esa forma tuve a Scorpius.

Harry alzó una ceja, curioso, y fue el empujón que Draco necesitaba para comenzar a hablar.

—Hay una poción... existe una poción que es capaz de dotar a un hombre de útero, de matriz materno para alojar un bebé en su vientre —le confesó en voz baja, como si deseara que aquello quedara en secreto entre ambos—. Es muy antigua y muy complicada de hacer, y realmente poco difundida. Pero, sabrás, siempre fui un gran pocionista y pude hacerla hace unos años...

Harry le detuvo con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Me estás tomando el pelo? —siseó, repentinamente herido. No creía que Draco fuera capaz de jugar con él de esa forma.

Draco negó con la cabeza.

—No, tienes que creerme —hablaba con cierta pasión, con el fervor de un creyente narrando las hazañas de su Dios—. Eso es posible. Astoria no tuvo a Scorpius, lo tuve yo. Si quieres yo... —y calló, con la voz repentinamente estrangulada. Harry no lo creía. Y aún si lo creyera, ¿qué era lo que Draco Malfoy había estado a punto de proponerle? Era la tercera vez que se veían en seis años. No había estado a punto de proponerle lo que creía que le había propuesto... ¿o no?

—Dime que por favor no es una broma, Malfoy —gruñó Harry, enterrando la cabeza en las manos, subiéndose los lentes a la frente y presionándose los ojos hasta que vio luces brillantes de varios colores—. Que no vuelves a intentar fastidiarme.

—No te persigas, Potter —la mano de Draco se posó en su hombro y Harry tensó la espalda—. No porque sea increíble no debe ser cierto. Es decir, crees en la magia, somos magos, ¿no?

—No creí que la magia llegara a tal... nivel —murmuró el moreno en voz baja, sacudiendo la cabeza, apartándose las manos del rostro y volviendo a calzarse los lentes—. Es... parece algo imposible.

—No siempre las cosas imposibles lo son —Draco agachó la cabeza, repentinamente con una sombra rosada cruzándole los pómulos. Harry recordó lo que había estado a punto de proponerle.

—Malfoy, por Merlín, dime que hace unos instantes no estabas intentando proponerme que tú y yo... —dejó la frase sin terminar, incapaz de conjugar con palabras lo que Malfoy había estado a punto de decirle. Porque si era como él creía, ¡joder! ¡Recién estaban conociéndose! O algo así.

—La poción tiene una efectividad de entre cinco y seis años, y mientras más cercanos a la fecha de finalización del efecto es más difícil quedar... —desvió la mirada, posándola en algún objeto al azar de la habitación, solamente para no mirar a Harry mientras pronunciaba— encinta.

Harry jadeó.

—¿Quién es el padre de Scorpius? —preguntó, de pronto. Draco volvió sus ojos a los suyos, repentinamente azorado.

—Pues yo, claro. No soy su "mami" —siseó, con un tono más parecido al Draco de Hogwarts que al sanador—. Pero ya comprendo lo que te refieres. Su otro padre es Hyperion. ¿Quieres saber la historia?

Draco se inclinó levemente hacia Harry. Harry hizo lo mismo.

—Sería conveniente.

El rubio se aclaró la garganta y comenzó a contar.

—Acababa de acabar mi prisión domiciliaria cuando me casé con Astoria. Sabía que debía hacerlo, sobre todo para contentar a Madre. Ella seguía queriendo que los Malfoy sigamos; no por mantener el apellido, ni por honor, si no para buscar un aliciente en una vida que le había dejado pocos alicientes. Después de lo que sucedió con Padre... —bajó la mirada, sin querer hablar de ello. Harry tampoco quería que él lo dijera, volver a recordarlo; las imágenes que venían a su mente con Lucius Malfoy eran horribles—. Con Astoria nos mudamos al mundo muggle. No tenía problema, todos mis prejuicios habían acabado en la basura. Un día, por un accidente doméstico, terminé en el hospital muggle con un brazo roto. Allí conocí a Hyperion. Reconoció la Marca Tenebrosa y me preguntó por ella, así, directamente. Comenzamos a hablar y él... Odia la magia. La odió desde que su pareja y su hijo murieron durante la guerra. Pero decidió ayudarme: sabía que yo no podía cumplir con mis deberes de esposo con Astoria, así que hablamos con ella y estuvo de acuerdo: llevaría un hechizo que hinchara su vientre mientras el embarazado era yo, embarazado del hijo de Hyperion.

Draco guardó silencio unos instantes, dejando que las ideas entraran finalmente a la mente de Harry. Era costoso aceptar semejante realidad, una realidad en la que los hombres podían tener hijos entre ellos, una realidad en la que no hacían falta las mujeres para preocrear. ¿Por qué no había oído de ello antes? ¿Por qué debía ser justo Draco Malfoy quien se lo contara?

¿Por qué estaba considerando seriamente la propuesta de Malfoy?

—Scorpius nació sordo porque los embarazos masculinos son arriesgados. Muy arriesgados —continuó Draco—. Y de todas formas, hubiera sido más arriesgado en parto natural. En tres siglos no ha habido un parto natural masculino, han sido todas cesáreas en el momento indicado. Por el pequeño espacio que tienen para crecer los bebés es bastante... arriesgado, y pueden nacer frágiles de salud, o con problemas y enfermedades... —su mirada se tornó triste de pronto—. Pero eso no quita que se amen con locura a esos bebés.

Harry no tenía idea de qué decir. Creer o no creer, esa era la cuestión. Dolía pensar que Draco podría engañarlo con algo como eso, pero más dolía creer que ese mundo era real, podría ser real para él, estaba tan cercano... y a la vez, era tan problematico.

—Mi propuesta es simple, Potter —le dijo Draco, con seriedad en el rostro—. Hagamos una alianza. No disputas, no guerras, una amistad y si nace de nosotros, cariño, amor. Tengamos un hijo. _Te daré_ un hijo que podrás criar como a ti te plazca. Pero si quieres eso, deberás jurarme que el bebé no tendrá problemas por ser un hijo de un Malfoy —apretó los labios, pareció decidir—. O mejor aún, nadie más sabrá que es hijo mío. Será sólo Potter. Un bebé, un pequeño Potter. ¿Te parece?

Había esperanza en sus ojos, a la vez que anhelo. Harry pensó en cuanto tiempo podría haber pensado Draco en eso, o si era una decisión precipitada. ¿Sería una propuesta fácil o difícil para él?

¿Aceptaría, o no?

—Me parece que tienes cosas en que pesar, Potter.

Draco se inclinó y le robó un beso, una suave presión en sus labios con unos labios cálidos, blandos, dulces contra los de él. Harry apenas si se dio cuenta cuando Draco se marchó usando los polvos flú, o apenas si se dio cuenta como el día fue pasando a su alrededor, él congelado.

¿Aceptaría?

Debía meditarlo, pero tampoco tenía mucho tiempo. Tal vez un año, con suerte dos... y cada vez, sería más difícil.

¿Y si su oportunidad de ser padre con Draco también se esfumaba?

Estaba seguro de que ahí, en su sentimiento agonico en lo hondo del pecho, tenía la respuesta.

* * *

 **Voy a pedirles por favor que no se abstengan de dejar un review. Simple, corto, no importa cómo sea, los escritores necesitamos saber qué opinan las personas de las historias que estamos escribiendo. Así que si dejan un review, yo estaría muy feliz, y podría saber qué es lo que piensan, qué opinan, qué creen que pasará. No exijo mucho, sólo un par de reviews.**

 **En fin. Eso era todo. Espero que el capítulo les haya gustado.**

 **Saludos,**

 _ **Grillow**_ **Z.**


	4. El niño Serpiente y el niño León

**Disclaimer:** Descontando a Hyperion, y a algunos cuantos más, Harry Potter no me pertenece, y no gano absolutamente nada escribiendo esto.

 **¡Hola! Muchas gracias a** _ **dragon de mala fe**_ **,** _ **Christine C, karura999**_ **y** _ **LaDamaAural**_ **por sus review. Realmente me hacen feliz. Es toda una emoción para mí conectarme por las tardes y ver que tengo un review nuevo. Es el alimento de todo escritor de fanfics.**

* * *

 _Cuatro: El niño Serpiente y el niño León._

St. Thomas Hospital era un lugar amplio, de paredes blancas y de un amarillo claro, con doctores corriendo en batas por doquier, completamente preocupados por sus pacientes. Harry se sentía ciertamente incómodo allí, pero esperó en las puertas que prontamente le llamarían.

Y cuando el doctor —un hombre alto y de cuerpo torneado, con ondas color miel enmarcándole un rostro de ojos grandes y castaños— llamó a "Evans, James" Harry avanzó, asintiendo.

El doctor Cahllawer, como decía su insignia, le hizo tomar asiento en una camilla. Harry esperó.

—Señor Evans, mi compañero, el doctor Braus, me dijo que usted necesitaba una revisión médica completa. ¿Podría decirme para qué?

—En mi nuevo trabajo me piden una revisión médica —mintió con habilidad Harry. El doctor asintió, anotando en un papel unas cosas y buscando entre carpetas de papel la que debería tener el nombre de James Evans.

—Tengo entendido que ya le han hecho los análisis de sangre —dijo, para ocultar que no los encontrara—. ¿Fue en éste hospital?

—Sí, bajo el nombre del doctor Braus.

—Pero —Cahllawer le miró alzando levemente una ceja— el doctor Braus es un psicólogo.

—Quería facilitarme las cosas —siguió mintiendo Harry. Cahllawer suspiró.

—Espere aquí —dijo, y salió por una puerta trasera que llevaba a un pasillo interno, probablemente a buscar personalmente los resultados de las pruebas. No había sido mucho, sólo un poco de sangre, y un examen médico nunca vendría mal.

Harry esperó. Sobre el escritorio del consultorio de Hyperion Cahllawer se encontraba una foto con Scorpius. Pudo reconocer al niño, tal vez un año antes, sobre los hombros del doctor, ambos vestidos con ropas muggles. Sonreían ampliamente a la cámara, un hombre atractivo, un niño de dos años demasiado hermoso.

Hyperion entró casi cinco minutos después trayendo con él la carpeta.

—Se encuentra bien de salud —dijo, examinando las hojas—. No tiene problemas con los globulos, ni con la hemoglobina... no tiene colesterol... Venga aquí. Quítese las cosas de los bolsillos.

Harry se levantó de la camilla luego de hacer lo que y siguió a Hyperion Cahllawer hasta la balanza medidora. Se paró en ella, dejó que el doctor lo pesara y midiera.

—Un metro setenta y nueve... —anotó Cahllawer—. Setenta y dos kilogramos. Tiene un peso normal para sus... ¿cuantos años tiene? Aquí no lo dice.

—Veinticuatro —dijo Harry, asintiendo. Cahllawer apenas si sonrió.

—Sí, tiene un peso normal. ¿Qué trabajo aspira a tomar?

—Profesor —volvió a mentir Harry. Cahllawer comenzó a anotar en una hoja mientras leía en voz alta.

—"El señor James Evans dispone de una salud lo suficientemente buena como para ejercer cargo de profesor en... " —y le miró, con la curisidad en los ojos—. ¿Qué colegio, instituto...?

—Oh —Harry disponía revelar sus cartas—. Hogwarts.

Hyperion parpadeó, como si no lo creyera. Una sonrisa media en su rostro brilló, y un segundo después los papeles estaban en el suelo y Harry se encontraba contra la pared, con una varita en el cuello.

—Muéstrame tu brazo —siseó, y Harry lo hizo. El brazo izquierdo, moreno, se encontraba limpio. Probó ver el derecho también y tampoco había nada allí.

— _Revelium_ —dijo Hyperion, apuntando a ambos brazos, y nada brilló allí. Ninguna Marca Tenebrosa, nada por el estilo. Cahllawer suspiró.

—¿Quién eres? —preguntó, receloso. Harry se volvió a dejar las mangas en las muñecas y se alisó la camisa.

—Harry Potter.

Hyperion soltó una carcajada.

—Es en verdad, ¿quién eres?

Harry se apartó el cabello de la frente, mostrando la cicatriz.

—Harry Potter.

Hyperion se apartó de Harry como si él quemara.

—Debes irte —le dijo, con rapidez y violencia—. Vete. Ahora.

—No puedo —Harry negó—. Tengo que hablar contigo.

Hyperion, aún con la varita en mano, lo apartó de la puerta.

—Toma asiento y habla. Rápido.

El doctor Cahllawer se sentó en el borde del escritorio luego de cerrar tanto la puerta que llevaba al pasillo interno como la puerta principal. Seguía teniendo la varita en mano, como si esperase que Harry se transformara en cualquier momento en un Mortífago o incluso en un dementor.

—Quisiera saber la verdad sobre Draco Malfoy —murmuró Harry, consiguiendo ligera sorpresa en la expresión de Hyperion—. Hablamos y él... él me dijo unas cuantas cosas que no sé si sean ciertas.

Hyperion bufó, con un humor que parecía ser cualquier cosa menos agradable.

—Yo no doy información sobre él. Vete.

Extendió la mano y el seguro de la puerta se abrió. Harry alzó ambas cejas, sorprendido. ¿Había hecho magia sin varita? ¿Qué clase de mago poderoso era?

—Espera —pidió Harry, saltando de la camilla y volviendo a poner el seguro—. Ese niño, el que está contigo en la foto. Se llama Scorpius. Es el hijo de Draco —Hyperion no asintió ni negó, pero pareció prestar más atención—. Draco también me dijo que él era hijo tuyo.

Hyperion soltó un bufido fastidiado y unas palabras que podrían sonar como "malditos brujos" antes de asentir con la cabeza.

—Sólo Draco y Astoria lo saben. Es imposible que te hayas enterado si no eres cercano a ellos. ¿Qué dudas tienes? ¿Si eso es verdad? —enjarró los brazos, mirándolo con los ojos castaños entrecerrados, como si estuviera enfadado con él—. ¿Cómo puedes tener dudas? ¿Te documentaste al respecto, Potter? ¿Averiguaste? ¿Preguntaste? Es posible, joder —tomó aire, como si estuviera buscando la tranquilidad que había perdido cuando se había revelado la verdadera identidad del brujo delante de él—. Listo, he respondido. Vete.

Hyperion parecía dispuesto a empujarlo hasta fuera del hospital si fuera necesario. Harry suspiró.

—Mira, yo tampoco quería venir aquí, ¿vale? —le dijo, con sinceridad—. Pero necesitaba saberlo. Draco me propuso hacer una alianza, y...

—Oh, por Merlín —jadeó Hyperion, frotándose los ojos—. ¿Estás de broma? ¿Draco Malfoy está dispuesto a tener un hijo de Harry Potter?

Harry apretó los labios. La alianza que le había sugerido Draco era realmente tentadora, y aún más porque ahora sabía que era cierta. No le había creído al inicio, pero con el paso de los días había conseguido creer... o tener esperanza.

—Algo así —suspiró Harry—. Yo simplemente quería saber si era posible.

—Lo es —asintió Hyperion, con expresión de estar traicionando un secreto—. Ahora, ¿te irás?

—Ya me voy, ya me voy —Harry volvió a quitar el seguro de la puerta y estaba a punto de salir cuando Hyperion le soltó:

—Espera.

Harry se volteó, curioso.

—Draco podrá ofrecerte tener un hijo tuyo por alguna razón de linaje de sangre, poder, magia... Te dirá muchas mentiras, pero ten en claro algo, Potter —Hyperion tenía el rostro impasible—. Si él no te apreciara como mínimo un poco, no querría tener nada que ver contigo, y menos un hijo. Él te aprecia, puedo jurarlo. Así que has hecho mal en desconfiar de su palabra —frunció los labios con disgusto y habló antes de que Harry pudiera hacerlo—. Tranquilo, no se lo diré. Pero no se te ocurra volver, o te hechizaré de una forma tan dolorosa que la sola idea de tener hijos te causará repulsión.

Harry asintió, con una sonrisilla divertida peleándose por dibujarse en su rostro. Ayudó a Hyperion a levantar el desorden de hojas en el suelo y luego se fue, olvidándose por completo de las cosas que el brujo trabajando de muggle podría decirle sobre su salud.

Ya estaban a diez de enero y Harry no se había atrevido a hablar con Draco del asunto. Sí le había hablado, claro. Le había enviado cartas, pero no se habían visto personalmente ni nada por el estilo.

Apenas se apareció en el jardín de su casa fue directamente a ver a sus lechuzas. Amarthor no estaba, y Aramis picoteaba el cuello de Alerón, quitándole basurillas del plumaje. Harry les acarició con suavidad, dándole algunos chuches para lechuzas y consiguiendo que dejaran de picotearse entre sí.

De la lechucería en el jardín trasero de su casa entró por la puerta trasera, notando que esta estaba abierta. De inmediato sacó la varita y fue avanzando con pasos lentos, cautos, silenciosos. Había pasado Sigilo con realmente un buen trabajo y allí se encontraba, en su propia casa. ¿Quién habría entrado? Tenía hechizos protectores, pero tal vez debería mejorarlos.

Una risotada infantil se oyó por el pasillo y Harry suspiró. Aún sin guardar la varita avanzó, más confiado, y se encontró con Teddy, cuyos cabellos estaban tan rubios como los de Scorpius, sentado frente a él. Al verlos guardó la varita, encontrándose con Draco sentado en su sofá, cuidando de los pequeños.

Bueno, si éste era un mensaje de "lo que podría ser" realmente ayudaba.

—Teddy —dijo, y su ahijado alzó ambos brazos, como un niño realmente pequeño.

—¡Padrino Harry! —chilló el niño, y se lanzó a sus brazos. Scorpius preguntó algo con sus manos a Draco, que asintió, y respondió con otra cosa.

—¿Cómo se dice "Hola"? —preguntó Harry, luego de abrazar a Teddy. Draco le sonrió y le mostró la forma de decir "hola" con las manos.

Harry se arrodilló y se lo dijo, hablando al mismo tiempo. Scorpius tenía una sonrisa tan grande que no le cabía en el rostro.

—Scorpius, Teddy, ¿os quedáis aquí jugando un rato? —pidió Draco apenas Teddy se soltó de su padrino—. Tengo que hablar con Pot... Harry.

La forma, cálida y suave, en que pronunció su nombre le causó un cosquilleo. Sonrió sin darse cuenta mientras los niños asentían. Teddy cambiaba su color de cabello para que Scorpius lo dibujara, y luego volvía a cambiarlo para que Scorpius hiciera otro dibujo. Harry les miró unos instantes más antes de seguir a Draco a la cocina. Allí, Draco puso un hechizo silenciador y extrajo de su túnica unos pergaminos.

—Este es para que puedas volver al trabajo —le extendió que Harry abrió. En el papel amarillento había una prescripción de sanador que le permitía volver al trabajo "luego de una revisión exhaustiva y reposo absoluto". Draco le guiñó el ojo, burlón, y Harry sonrió ampliamente. De cierta forma extrañaba el trabajo—. Y esto es para que vean que no has perdido el tiempo.

Era otro pergamino, más grueso y largo. Harry lo leyó, alzando ambas cejas. Tenía nombres y apellidos. Los encabezaban los Prahna, Godfrey y Meliandre, y le seguían los Carson, los Strauss, los Yunes, y demás apellidos que detallaban nombres, fechas, residencias, lugares de comercio, días en los que salían, días en los que estaban en casa. Harry alzó una ceja.

—¿Y esto? —preguntó. Draco soltó algo así como un bufido fastidiado.

—Pensé que ibas a ser más inteligente, Potter —y ya volvía a ser Potter—. Son nombres de personas que están involucradas con las artes oscuras activamente. Pidieron ayuda a mi familia, tanto política como económicamente, y Madre ha ido haciendo una lista de quiénes son por las dudas de que el Ministerio decida hacer alguna nueva redada a la Mansión. Así que...

Harry sonrió.

—Gracias.

Draco se sobresaltó.

—No hay de qué, Potter.

El moreno volvió sus ojos de nuevo al pergamino, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño. Conocía a algunos, como los Selwyn, o los Yaxley, viejos Mortífagos, pero, ¿los Strauss? ¿Los Yunes? Apenas si reconocía los apellidos de sus compañeros como para reconocer éstos. Los únicos que le sonaban de algo eran los Prahna, unos magos que habían llegado de quién sabe dónde para instalarse en Londres después de la guerra y que habían hecho grandes donaciones al Departamento de Misterios. Tenían una tienda en el Callejón Diagón, de pociones y encuadernaciones. Sin embargo éstos eran los que estaban primeros en la lista, sobre los demás nombres, subrayados dos veces. Godfrey y Meliandre Prahna, en apariencia marido y mujer, parecían ser dignos de investigación en lo que artes oscuras se trataba.

Según Draco, claro. Y no iba a desconfiar de una información dada de buena fé.

—Supongo que estarán metidos en todo este rollo de los caballeros oscuros —comentó de pronto Draco y Harry fue quien se sobresaltó en ese momento, porque se suponía que nadie debía saberlo, era parte de la investigación secreta de los Aurores.

—¿Qué sabes tú de eso? —preguntó Harry, mirándolo de reojo. El rubio se encogió de hombros.

—No mucho. Intentaron reclutarme, los Prahna y una mujer muy hermosa... no recuerdo su nombre —chasqueó la lengua, como si aquel fuera un dato importante—. Decían algo de que Los Caballeros de la Oscuridad iban a dar la gloria a este mundo tan podrido. Fue hace mucho, cuando recién acababa de casarme con Astoria. Se invitaron solos a la mansión y llegaron con órdenes falsas de Aurores. Luego nos costó hacerlos irse. Madre tuvo que ponerse violenta, incluso, porque a mí no me hacían caso. Decían que una mujer directamente relacionada con los Black valía más la pena que el hijo de un Malfoy.

Draco frunció ligeramente los labios, como si él tampoco estuviera muy contento con su ascendencia familiar. Harry se lo pensó; consideraban más a un Black que a un Malfoy, siendo ambas familias muy poderosas. No era dinero lo que necesitaban si recurrían a los Black. Tal vez prestigio o...

—¿Potter? —Draco se inclinó sobre él—. ¿Te encuentras bien?

—Lo estoy —Harry asintió—. Suelo perderme en mis pensamientos. Lo siento.

Draco le dirigió una sonrisa burlona. Entonces, pasó a ser nuevamente un semblante serio, y Harry estaba a punto de preguntar cuando él habló.

—¿Lo pensaste?

Harry supo de inmediato a qué se refería. Lanzó una mirada por la ventana donde se encontraban Teddy y Scorpius. Podía oír sus risas desde allí, pero ellos no podían oírlos. Mejor así.

—Lo pensé —dijo, con voz seria. Draco asintió.

—¿Y bien?

—Yo... —cerró los ojos, intentó que su cabeza no estallara ante el repentido zumbido. Había soportado dolores peores—. Lo pensé. Mucho. Intenté averiguar por mis propios medios, pero era difícil encontrar información sin ser evidente y decidí que...

—¿Qué?

—Vaya, Malfoy, no te hacía tan impaciente —se burló repentinamente Harry. Draco le miró con una mirada feroz.

—Habla de una jodida vez, cara rajada.

—Pues yo estaba a punto de decirte que sí, mira, pero cómo me has dicho cara rajada...

Draco pareció meditar el darle un puñetazo o besarlo. Finalmente, sonrió.

—Me alegro que hayas elegido esa opción —musitó Draco, con esa extraña sonrisa cargada de esperanza en el rostro—. Es decir, eres tú el que debe alegrarse, ya que serás tú, es decir...

—Sé a lo que te refieres, Malfoy, no hace falta que te enredes con las palabras —murmuró Harry, consiguiendo otra mirada de reproche de Draco, pero una sonrisa burlona al fin y al cabo.

—Eres tú el que acaba de decidir que quiere ser padre. No debería enredarme yo con las palabras.

Ambos rieron, con una risa extraña y compartida, una risa íntima.

—¿Por qué quieres hacer esto? —preguntó Harry, repentinamente serio, interrumpiendo las risas de Draco frente a él—. Una de las cuantas cosas que no pude resolver por mi cuenta fue ésto: ¿por qué estás haciendo esto, Malfoy? —se atrevió a preguntar, tal vez con toda la valentía que lo había caracterizado, cruzando los dedos mentalmente porque con aquellas cuestiones Malfoy no se echara atrás, porque lo había pensado, y porque se había soñado a sí mismo con una criatura en brazos, una criatura tal vez tan adorable como Scorpius, y sentía casi el anhelo de la paternidad—. ¿Qué es lo que te impulsó a hacerme la propuesta de esta... —dudó, recordando las palabras de Draco— de esta alianza?

Draco apretó los labios unos segundos antes de soltarlo.

—Salvaste mi vida —dijo luego de un silencio que era tenso en los bordes, afilado—. Aquella vez, en la Sala de los Menesteres. Salvaste mi vida. Y quiero pagarte. Me beneficio con esta alianza, Potter. Más de lo que tu crees —y por un segundo pareció volver a ser el Draco Malfoy, el jodido Draco Malfoy que Harry había tenido la desgracia de conocer en el transcurso de su adolescencia. Hablaba con frialdad, con orgullo, con el mentón alto y con los ojos helados.

Harry retrocedió un paso como si le hubieran abofeteado. Pero claro, ¿qué esperaba? ¿Qué quería que Draco Malfoy le dijera? ¿Que quería tener un hijo con él, simplemente por la felicidad de volver a ser padre? No, de seguro que no. Porque Draco Malfoy había nacido serpiente, y moriría siendo una.

—Así que es eso —dijo, casi sin aliento. Draco alzó levemente la comisura de su labio derecho, una sonrisa torcida, arrogante.

—Pues sí. ¿Qué esperabas, Potter? Necesito pagarte de alguna forma —hablaba con frialdad en la voz, pero Harry podía ver algo en sus ojos. Era algo que antes no estaba allí, como un grito silencioso, algo que se reflejaba en la postura demasiado recta, en posición alarmada. Algo que, inesperadamente, le hizo creer que Draco Malfoy le mentía, aunque no sabía con qué—. Una vida salva a otra. Una vida paga a otra. He oído historias peores.

—¿Al menos me encuentras atractivo? —preguntó Harry, casi sin darse cuenta de que las palabras salían de sus labios—. ¿Al menos consideras que tener un hijo conmigo sería, no sé, tal vez, acostarte conmigo? ¿O será al estilo inseminación artificial muggle? ¿Qué es realmente lo que pasa por tu cabeza, Malfoy?

Harry no se dio cuenta de que lo estaba acorralando contra la mesa de la cocina. Sentía el pulso errático en el cuello, las manos le ardían con la necesidad de golpear. No tenía idea de por qué había actuado con semejante violencia, pero un sentimiento flotaba en vilo en su alma. Decepción. Decepción, porque había esperado que Draco sintiera algo por él. Que Draco realmente haya cambiado. Que Draco, joder, que Malfoy, fuera lo que necesitaba en su vida.

Pero seguía siendo un canalla.

—Te has puesto jodidamente sexy —dijo inesperadamente Malfoy, alzando ambas manos. Harry se envaró, pero lo que hizo fue rodearle el cuello con éstas—. Y sí, lo he pensado. Y acostarme contigo no sería ningún desperdicio, tengo que ser sincero.

Le sonrió. La sonrisa no iba para nada con aquellas palabras, ni con el tono de voz que había usado. Era una sonrisa amplia, feliz, chocante. Harry retrocedió lo que había avanzado, apartándose del agarre de Draco como si quemara. ¿Ese hombre estaba _loco_? ¿Realmente había cambiado? ¿O él se había empecinado en verlo cambiado?

No, había cambiado. ¿Pero en qué exactamente? ¿En el exterior, mientras en el interior seguía siendo aquella vívora?

Harry negó con la cabeza, confundido hasta la médula. ¿Qué había sucedido?

—Vayamos despacio —pidio Harry, tomando una bocanada de aire—. Por Merlín, ¿qué demonios te sucede, Malfoy?

Malfoy abrió los ojos desmesuradamente grandes, con sorpresa.

—¿Por qué lo preguntas? ¿Dije algo malo?

Y volvía a ser el extraño de ojos cargados de sentimientos y expresión casi tierna. Harry tuvo que ocultar el grito de frustración a lo hondo de su garganta.

—De pronto te comportas amable, despreocupado, y segundos después estás comportándote como un idiota —apretó los dientes. Estaba seguro de que estaba molesto, tal vez más que molesto, furioso. Pero no estaba furioso con Malfoy, estaba furioso con él mismo por ser tan _crédulo_ —. ¿Qué demonios te crees que...?

—Pues ya que me has llamado idiota en cara —Malfoy parecía dispuesto a dar guerra. Ese Malfoy que Harry esperaba no volver a ver se presentaba, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y los labios apretados—, te diré que no tienes por qué aceptar, si no quieres, y no buscar excusas estúpidas. Buscaré otra forma de pagar mi deuda. Aunque una deuda de vida sólo se paga con una vida.

Extrajo su varita y la movió, murmurando un _finite_ que anuló el hechizo de silencio. Scorpius estaba allí, haciendo unos cuantos dibujos. Harry observó desde la ventana como Teddy señalaba a Draco y Scorpius pedía ir a brazos de su padre. Luego, como Draco, sin hablar, hacía amplios movimientos con su mano dibujando palabras, formas y demás cosas que él no llegaba a comprender. Luego se despidió de Teddy revolviéndole los cabellos azules para irse por la chimenea, diciéndole un simple "He avisado a tu abuela que hoy te quedarás con tu padrino" que parecía libre de toda emoción.

Teddy se volteó hacia Harry, confundido.

—¿Padrino Harry? —preguntó, entrando a la cocina—. ¿Sucedió algo?

Harry soltó una bocanada de aire que parecía haber estado guardando hondo. Negó con la cabeza, con un zumbido en los oídos que le fastidiaba.

—Nada importante, pequeño. ¿Qué quieres para comer?

Cocinaron juntos pasta casera. Harry manchó a Teddy de harina para que su ahijado tuviera que ir a bañarse y lo dejara solo unos minutos, solo con sus pensamientos.

El comportamiento de Draco... de Malfoy, era incluso extravagante. Parecía haberse puesto una armadura de defensa desde que Harry le preguntó motivos. A su cabeza vinieron las palabras de Hyperion "Si él no te apreciara como mínimo un poco, no querría tener nada que ver contigo, y menos un hijo". ¿Draco lo apreciaba realmente, como había sugerido Hyperion? ¿O solamente era cuestión de pagar su deuda de vida?

Una deuda de vida se paga con una vida. Harry reconocía aquello, lo había oído decir muchas veces después de la guerra, mayormente a miembros de la Órden. No había tenido idea aproximada de qué forma se podría pagar una deuda de vida hasta ese momento.

La sola idea de tener un hijo, de ser padre, se le antojaba maravillosa. Y más desde que había descubierto esa nueva faceta de Draco Malfoy, de haberlo visto como padre, como nueva persona. Pero, ¿aceptaría luego de semejante respuesta?

Harry no quería admitirlo, pero había esperado que le dijera algo loco y arriesgado, algo como "me gustaría tener un hijo contigo porque quiero formar una familia contigo". En ese caso, hubiera sonreído, lo hubiera besado y hubiera aceptado incluso ir hasta el fin del mundo con él.

Pero Malfoy ya tenía una familia. Una familia rota, claro, se había divorciado de su esposa. Pero tenía un hijo que amaba, y no se llevaba mal con su ex-mujer. Eran una familia. ¿Por qué querría otra?

Y Harry, nuevamente se daba cuenta, no tenía nada.

Tenía a Teddy, sí. Pero él vivía con Andrómeda, y no podía cometer la crueldad de arrebatarle de los brazos a Andrómeda a lo único que había quedado de su hija. Teddy era bastante parecido tanto a su madre como a su padre, pero con sus cambios abruptos de humor, su sonrisa y su torpeza era como si Tonks todavía estuviera allí, presente. Teddy era su razón para seguir adelante, su ahijado amado, pero no su hijo.

Y si seguía así, nunca tendría uno.

Harry suspiró. Sólo le quedaba una opción, y era una opción que no se presentaba más de una vez en la vida. Limpiándose las manos, fue en busca de pergamino y tinta para responder y aceptar finalmente la alianza que Draco Malfoy le proponía.

xvxvxvxvxvxvxvx

Scorpius, desde su silla alta infantil, observaba los movimientos de su padre con atención. Sabía, a su corta edad, que su papá pocas veces cocinaba, y cuando lo hacía era por una situación especial, o porque tenía que hacer algo en vez de no hacer nada.

Así que esperó la comida sentado, mirando atentamente los movimientos de su padre, con los ojos claros bien abiertos, esperando. La comida estaba deliciosa y Scorpius se lo expresó.

"Me encanta la comida, papá".

"Pues come" fue la respuesta de su padre, y Scorpius lo hizo, sonriendo. Su padre también comía, y no parecía querer hablar de nada. Scorpius lo comprendía; ciertas veces, su padre estaba así, callado, con la mirada baja y los nudillos demasiado blancos por la fuerza que usaba para sujetar las cosas.

"¿Pasa algo, papá?" preguntó Scorpius al terminar de comer. Su padre lo miró con unos ojos idénticos a los suyos, cargados de pena.

"Nada" respondió evasivamente al levantar la mesa. Scorpius siguió los pasos de su padre a través del departamento hasta la cocina. Se sentó en el suelo observando como su padre se remangaba la camisa y abría el agua. En su brazo izquierdo, sobre la piel blanca, la marca negra tenía un peso demasiado fuerte. Scorpius observó a su padre lavar con los ojos brillantes, esperando. Sabía que, tarde o temprano, su padre le diría qué estaba pasando, y por qué tenía una mirada tan triste.

Su papá terminó de lavar, se secó las manos y le cargó en brazos. Fueron rumbo a su habitación, y Scorpius sonrió. Le gustaba dormir con su papá, aunque a su mamá nunca le había gustado. Ellos tenían habitaciones separadas en la Mansión, y a su mamá nunca le había gustado despertar a su esposo y tener que despertar también a su hijo.

Scorpius sabía que su mamá lo quería. Pero también sabía que nadie lo quería tanto como su papá.

"Te voy a contar un cuento" le dijo su papá cuando estuvieron en la cama "Pero deberás prestar mucha atención, ¿entendido?"

Scorpius asintió con la cabeza, emocionado. Los cuentos de su papá siempre eran reales, siempre habían sucedido. Padrino Hyperion decía que era porque no tenía imaginación, pero a Scorpius le gustaba.

"Sí, papá".

"Hace muchos años" comenzó su papá, con movimientos de manos que lo acompañaban los movimientos de labios "dos chicos fueron enviados a una escuela de magia".

"¿Hogwarts?" preguntó Scorpius. Su papá asintió.

"Sí, Hogwarts. Eran dos chicos muy inocentes en esa época. Uno de los niños quedó en la casa de los leones, el otro niño en la casa de las serpientes".

"Como tú".

"Sí, como yo" Draco se detuvo unos instantes "Uno de esos niños era valiente, fuerte, leal. El otro niño era arrogante, orgulloso, terco. El niño orgulloso quería ser amigo del niño valiente, pero el niño valiente era amigo de dos niños más, dos niños que al niño orgulloso no le agradaban. Los trató mal, además de haber tratado mal al niño valiente, y el niño valiente no quiso ser su amigo".

"Papá, me estoy mareando" protestó Scorpius. Su papá suspiró.

"Bien. Al niño valiente le diremos niño León. Al niño orgulloso niño Serpiente".

"¿Puede haber un niño unicornio?"

Draco rió.

"¿Por qué tiene que haber un niño unicornio?"

"Porque me gustan los unicornios" respondió simplemente Scorpius. Su papá volvió a reír.

"En otra historia, te lo prometo. ¿Continúo?"

"Por favor".

"Fueron pasando los años y el niño Serpiente fue creciendo, y se fue enamorando del niño León. Pero lo seguía tratando mal, muy mal, porque el niño León era todo lo que el niño Serpiente quería, y todo lo que no podía tener".

"¡Pero el niño Serpiente fue muy tonto!" protestó Scorpius. "Si quieres a alguien, debes decírselo".

"El niño Serpiente era tonto y lo es" dejó las manos suspendidas en el aire unos instantes "Pasaron muchas cosas, y el niño Serpiente estuvo en peligro de morir, pero el niño León lo salvó. Y ya no eran unos niños, ya eran adultos. Entonces, el chico Serpiente contrajo una deuda con el chico León" dejó las manos suspendidas nuevamente. Scorpius estaba inclinado hacia su papá, leyendo sus labios, comprendiendo las palabras de sus manos y enlazándolas con los movimientos de boca. Su papá se mantuvo sin decir nada unos segundos, casi un minuto.

"¿Y?" apresuró Scorpius. Su papá le detuvo.

"Déjame pensar cómo contártelo" le expresó, y Scorpius se recostó entre las mullidas almohadas, mirando a su papá pensar "Ya. Muchos años después el chico Serpiente seguía amando al chico León. Créeme, es difícil que eso pase, pero lo seguía queriendo. No era un capricho de niño, ni una de sus decisiones que debía completar por terquedad..."  
"¿Qué es terquedad?"

"Cuando eres cabeza dura. Como mamá".

"Mamá no es cabeza dura. Mamá tiene la cabeza muy blandita, y su pelo huele muy bien".

"No me refiero a eso, Scorpius..." Draco lo pensó unos instantes "Quiere decir que se empecinan en conseguir siempre lo que quieren":

"Entonces, el niño Serpiente estaba enamorado de verdad, y no quería al niño León por capricho ni por alguna cosa que quiere conseguir porque sí" meditó Scorpius. Su padre asintió.

"Exactamente. Cuando el chico Serpiente se reencontró con el chico León no creyó que pudiera tener una oportunidad con él. Buscó formas de verlo de nuevo, y el chico León lo sorprendió invitándolo a salir. Salieron juntos, e incluso se besaron varias veces..."

"¡Qué asco!"

"No dirás lo mismo cuando seas mayor, Cory" su papá le sacó la lengua, y Scorpius le sacó la lengua más larga.

"Me gusta que me llames Cory" dijo Scorpius, sonriendo con ternura "Es lindo".

"Como tú" Draco besó la cabeza de Scorpius y siguió contando "Entonces, al chico Serpiente se le ocurrió una forma de mantenerse cerca por el resto de la vida del chico León".

"¿Qué forma?"

"Le propuso tener un hijo con él".

"Pero, papá..." Scorpius frunció el entrecejo "Mamá dijo que sólo las mamás pueden tener hijos con los papás. No podrían ser dos papás".

"Mamá mintió" su papá se veía ciertamente contrariado con la mentira "Lo que es importante es que le ofreció tener un hijo. Y el chico León le preguntó por qué, y el chico Serpiente le mintió".

"¡Qué tonto!" dijo Scorpius, alzando ambas cejas. Su papá asintió.

"Sí, ¿verdad? Todo un tonto".

"¿Y qué pasó? ¿El chico León y el chico Serpiente terminaron juntos?" preguntó Scorpius, casi emocionado. Dracó negó con la cabeza.

"La historia aún se está escribiendo, mi pequeño" le besó la frente, las mejillas, la punta de la nariz "Duerme, pequeño. Probablemente mañana sabremos si el chico León quiere tener un hijo con el chico Serpiente, a pesar de que el tonto chico Serpiente le haya mentido".

Scorpius cerró los ojos y se acomodó en las mantas. Draco le acunó entre sus brazos como si aún fuera un bebé.

Minutos después Scorpius abrió los ojos y se encontró con los ojos de su papá sobre los suyos. Le sonrió.

"Papi, si le mentiste a Harry probablemente él te perdonará y querrá tener un hijo contigo" dijo, consiguiendo que las cejas de su padre se alzaran casi hasta la linea del cabello "No te preocupes. Harry es bueno. Y yo voy a tener un hermanito que voy a querer mucho".

Draco suspiró y negó con la cabeza. Scorpius era demasiado inteligente como para su propio bien.

"Duerme, pequeño" le dijo con los labios "Mañana veremos".

Scorpius se sumió en un sueño tranquilo, dulcificado por las caricias de su padre en su cabello.

Más tarde Draco oyó un repiqueteo en su ventana. Se levantó y fue al lugar, apretando fuertemente su varita entre dedos tensos, para encontrarse con una lechuza parda con una mancha en el ojo izquierdo. La lechuza entró con un gorjeo fastidiado, dejando en la mano libre de Draco un pergamino enrollado que tenía entre las patas. Draco lo abrió. Había sólo una palabra escrita en el centro del pergamino, con letra clara y legible, una letra que Draco reconocía perfectamente.

 **"Acepto"**

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. Escribir la última parte fue algo muy lindo para mí, fue una de las partes que me imaginé originalmente hace ya tiempo y tuvo muchas formas diferentes hasta adoptar la que acaban de leer. Así que espero que les guste tanto como a mí escribirlo.**

 **¡Espero sus reviews! Por favor, ¿eh?**

 **Saludos,**

 _ **Grillow**_ **Z.**


	5. Nota de autora

Esto no es un capítulo.

Quiero disculparme con todos (realmente, todos) por haberlos hecho leer algo que no tenía aún un final escrito. No sólo estoy atoradísima con el capítulo siguiente al que leyeron, si no que, además, tengo serios problemas personales que van desde salud hasta las clases. Tengo una pila de trabajos que aún no terminé, tengo una salud que empeora día a día y, la verdad, estoy bastante poco animada y con bastante poco tiempo para dedicarme a escribir.

En muchos años de vacío este fic significa mucho para mí. Sé que tiene pocos capítulos, pero en mi mente tiene no sólo capítulos, sino partes, secuelas, historia, guerra, amor, sangre, pena y pasión. Lo tiene todo. Y en la situación que estoy no soy capaz de escribirlo como debería. Así que quiero disculparme con ustedes. Cuando me encuentre en posición de escribir de nuevo, les voy a avisar, y obviamente voy a continuar esto que significa tanto para mí. Mientras tanto, no puedo prometerles nada. Pueden pasar desde semanas a meses hasta que esté con tiempo, y lo lamento mucho por haberles dado a leer algo que no tenía final escrito. De acá en adelante voy a meditar mejor mis acciones en este medio.

Espero me disculpen. Atenta y cariñosamente,

 _Grillow_ Z.


End file.
